Consequences
by screwthevolturiimgoinghome
Summary: Bella is an average American teenager, fairly innocent, prone to embarrassment and clumsy. Things start to change when she moves to England to live with her workaholic father Charlie. Her new friends are rich, beautiful and fabulous. AH OOC B/E
1. Introductions

Phoenix is my home, but I'm moving to England with Charlie. I don't really remember how it happened, just that I was angry, really angry.

"Bella we have something to tell you." My Mom wanting to talk, now that was weird.

I looked up at them expectant, I really had to go do my homework.

"Now Bella, we want you to understand that we still love you, nothing can change that." Now I was worried.

"Mom, spit it out. You're killing me here."

Renee looked to Phil for reassurance. What the hell was going on here.

"Bella we're pregnant, well, Phils not.. but .. Bella... I.. We're having a baby."

I actually didn't know what to say, I was not expecting that.

"Wow.. well um.. well done.. er.. congratulations I .. don't really know what to say... Are you happy?" I grabbed Renee's hand she knew of course I meant her but she looked away from me. Then Phil butted in, don't get me wrong I like Phil but this was between me and my Mom.

"You see Bella, the thing is. We think it'd be best if... Oh God Bella, You're going to live with Charlie."

Renee looked at the table, this wasn't her choice.

"What!?"

"Bella we can't afford to look after you and a baby, it's about time you went to see Charlie anyway."

Phil's a dick.

"Who do you think you are telling me when I need to see Charlie and its clearly not a case of money because we all know I can look after myself. You're a homewrecker and I hate you!"

I was trying to shout at someone and I started crying, what the hell is wrong with the human body!? Thats when Renee stood up and put her arm around Phil, I didn't understand. This man was ripping apart our family and Renee was on his side. She was supposed to be a freespirit.

"Actually Bella this was my idea."

Ouch. That hurt. I slumped in my chair and didn't speak to anyone. I took myself to the airport and when Charlie met me in London. I smiled for the first time in a week.

I'd never been to Charlies new house. He moved to England 5 years ago, he'd needed a fresh start away from Renee and Phil and I'd never really understood until now. We were very similar me and Charlie and this would probably be the most stress free living experience in the world. We drove for hours in pretty much silence, Charlie wasn't a big talker and I was grateful for that. I was in desperate need for the bathroom when we pulled up in front of a beautiful thatched roof cottage. The outside was white with rose bushes either side of the door, even the latticed windows were cute. I looked around to Charlie with the biggest smile on my face.

"I told you you'd like it here Bells."

I hugged Charlie tight and he cleared his throat. Oh yeah, Charlie didn't do emotion. We went inside and Charlie showed me to my bedroom. I was amazed, it had polished floorboards with pale blue walls and a big bed with a wrought iron frame. The furniture was all mismatched and battered. I let my eyes roam around the room and actually gasped.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, Ch.. Dad I love it. Its just.. Theres a window seat!!!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No It's perfect. Thankyou so much!"

"Er .. hold that thought." I gave Charlie a confused look. He sighed. "Bells school starts tomorrow, private school. I couldn't get you in anywhere else I'm sorry."

He was funny sometimes.

"Ch .. Dad school is school wherever it is."

Thats when he relaxed. Finally.

Now it was my first day. I ran down the stairs at 7 to find Charlie making pancakes. My stomach growled.

"Morning Bells, pancakes ok​? Couldn't remember if you like them?" Charlie went red.

"Yeah pancakes are good." I swear I heard him actually 'phew'

"You better eat those quick and get dressed Bells you've gotta be there at half 8."

"I am dressed." Charlie was actually laughing at me. "Whats funny?"

"You have a uniform Bella, it's in your wardrobe."

My face fell, I'd never worn a uniform before. Hell I was 17 on wednesday and I'd never worn a uniform. I stuffed a pancake in my mouth and ran back up the stairs to my room. That's when I saw it, hanging on the back of the door. Thanks Charlie. My uniform consisted of a forest green blazer, white blouse, navy tie, navy pleated skirt and knee high white socks. Nice.

Charlie dropped me off at the front of school at half 8, the worst thing about England is having to learn to drive again. Everyone in the car park turned and stared. I was the new girl. I took a deep breath, slung my beg on my shoulder and marched towards the front office where I was to collect my timetable. That's when I collided with something big.

"Fuck!"

"I'm really sorry I should have been looking where I was going."

He carried on walking but turned and winked at me. Nice first impression Bella. I was greeted at the front desk by a tall bony woman with thick rimmed glasses and a face like a horse.

"And you are?"

"Isabella Swan, I'm new here, my dad .. I dunno?"

"Oh the American girl." She actually turned her nose up at me, was everyone here this rude?

"I really do prefer Bella." I smiled at her sweetly. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Miss Swan, you are to attend registration with your tutor in G7 at 9 o'clock. Your school day is shown on your timetable of chosen subjects and this needs to be signed by your parents and returned to me tomorrow morning."

She handed me a big brown envelope full of pieces of paper. Wait, I was supposed to have chosen my subjects? I rifled through the envelope til I found my timetable.

Biology, English Lit, French and Music... Music? Why would Charlie choose that.

It took me 15 minutes to find G7 and I was still the first person there.

"Good morning, you must be Miss Swan. I'm Mr. Clearwater. And Welcome to St. Meyer Sixth Form College."

"Hi, um where is everyone?"

"Some students feel registration is not a compulsory part of their education Miss Swan."

Thats when the big guy from earlier strolled in with a beautiful girl on his arm

"Nice of you to join us Mr McCarty, Miss Hale. Take your seats please."

Mr Clearwater sat at his desk and pulled out a paper.

"Miss Mallory, Miss Stanley roll those skirts down please, Mr Newton eyes in your head please."

The big guy from earlier was watching me staring at everyone and when I caught his eye I blushed.

"Miss Brandon, Mr Whitlock where have you been?"

"Sorry sir."

I had to look up again. Miss Brandon was smiling at me with a hand extended.

"Hi, I'm Alice, this is Jasper" she pointed to the strange looking boy she walked in with. Alice was really small with sticky out black hair, which surprisingly worked on her. Jasper was tall and lean with blonde hair similar to the pretty girl from earlier. "And this is Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie and Jasper are cousins." That explains it then.

"I'm Bella."

Emmett was rubbing his chest as if he was in pain.

"We've already met, she dented my chest."

I blushed and Emmett laughed. A deep booming laugh.

"I'm only joking little one."

"It's 25 past 9 can anyone tell me where Mr. Masen is please?"

"Here. Sorry."

I looked up and my eyes met probably the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was dishevelled but in a sexy way, he had obviously forgone the idea of a tie and his top three buttons were open revealing a few chest hairs. His eyes met mine and I swear I nearly fainted. Green eyes were my weakness and his were seriously green.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

Alice was waving her hand in my face, I probably should have noticed earlier.

"Oh yeah sorry, daydreaming?"

"What lessons do you have? I want to know what we have together. I think we're gonna be good friends."

He was standing too close to me for me to bother listening to Alice.

"Edward, this is Bella."

He turned to me and stared, but caught himself quickly and smiled.

"Hi ... Emmett do you have study first I'm dying for a fag and I feel like shit."

I was quite happy to watch him all day but Alice interrupted.

"Yay we have English Lit and French together." She was actually bouncing on the spot.

I could see I was going to find it very difficult to concentrate here.


	2. New Tricks

I made my way to the Common room. I had a study first, with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Which meant I was going to have to speak to him. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do that.

I sat at the furthest table and pulled out a book.

"What do you think you're doing little one?"

Emmett had his hand on my book and was very close to my ear.

"Alice has us under strict instructions to look after you."

Jasper smiled at me apologetically. I needed looking after?

"I er, was gonna catch up on some stuff?"

"You haven't had a single lesson here and it's the first day of term. There's no need to catch up little one."

Why did he keep calling me little one. I'm not that little and I'm certainly not as little as Alice. Jasper plonked himself in the seat beside me and Emmett took the other side. Where was Edward?

"So Bella what do you want to do?" Oh. There.

"Erm, I don't really.. What did you have in mind?"

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders. He was touching me now. I blushed.

"Oh little one, it's going to be a lot more fun round here if you turn red every time someone touches you."

I felt my face getting even hotter. Edward's hands disappeared from my shoulders and I looked around. One of the rolled up skirt girls had made her way over to him and had taken it upon herself to brush some fluff from the shoulder of his blazer.

"Edward I was wondering .. if you have a study now I've got something that needs taking care of."

She was fluttering her eyelashes and everything. I turned around and stared at the table.

"Actually Jessica I'm kind of busy and I thought I'd made it clear I couldn't help you with your er problem."

"Oh OK, I just thought seeing as how I dealt with your... small... problem maybe you could return the favour."

What? They? Er I don't want to know and I shouldn't be listening. I pretended to check my cell phone, not that I'd have any messages.

"Dude she just called your cock small are you going to let her talk like that?"

"Shutup."

"Seriously you should have said shes got a pongy poon or something."

"Emmett."

I hadn't seen him sit down. He'd been with her, trashy was obviously his type.

"So Bella what do you want to do."

"Yeah now Edward has ditched the tramp its time to entertain the lady."

I couldn't help but laugh. Especially when Edward punched Emmett in the arm and Jasper laughed so hard he fell off his chair. Boys.

They ended up giving me a tour of the school. Emmett took great pride in showing me all the places him and Rosalie had done ... stuff. Jasper showed me the best places to get internet connection and Edward, well he didn't really say anything.

"Shit, Jazz we have to go meet the girls." Emmett and Jasper dashed off in the direction of their respective girlfriends classes.

"I guess that leaves me to show you back to the common room then." He wouldn't look at me

"Er that would be nice. Thank you."

He didn't speak to me on the way back to the common room. In fact he didn't speak to me at all until I got a text message at the end of the day.

"Bella what's wrong." Alice had noticed me stop to look at my phone.

"Charlie just text, he can't pick me up he's been called to the station, do you know where there's a bus stop."

"Does anyone here look like they use buses Little One?"

Emmett had a point. Everyone here looked very well bred, its all in the bone structure. I was the donkey.

"I'll give you a ride Bella."

I turned to look at Edward.

"I passed my test yesterday, my Dad owns a car company, I've been driving around the orchards since I was big enough to reach the pedals."

"Um OK."

I turned to wave at the others. Alice looked like she was about to explode with excitement. I looked back at Edward and he was smiling at me.

"This way."

I followed 2 paces behind him. I didn't want him to think I planned this. He opened the door to the passenger side and motioned for me to get in.

"Normally girls are impressed by my car." Now I really looked like an idiot.

"Um sorry I don't know much about cars. It's very nice." It's very nice, Bella are you a complete idiot.

"I'm messing with you."

"Oh right." Now he was laughing at me? Oh God he looked sexy when he laughed. He did that little thing where his eyes squeezed so much it looked like his eyebrows were eating them.

When he finally controlled himself he switched the radio on and pulled away.

"So Bella where exactly do you live?" Shit. I didn't know the address.

"Ur. um."

"You don't know where you live?"

"I'm sorry I only landed yesterday and Oh God I'll ring Charlie."

He was laughing again. If we were going to be hanging out. He really needed to stop that.

"Bella relax. I know where you live in fact I have to make a delivery there this week. Our fathers are friends."

"Oh." Charlie didn't tell me his friends son was come-in-my-pants hot. I need to stay away from Emmett.

"Do you smoke?"

"Um no."

"Do you mind If I light up?"

"No. It's your car."

He was still laughing when he lit his cigarette.

"So what do you think?" What? He was asking me what I thought of him.

"Well I'm sure you're very nice, but you haven't really spoken to me much today and .. why are you laughing at me again?"

"I meant of England Bella." OH MY GOD. Why did I say that. I stared out of the window for the rest of the journey and pretended not to hear him laughing. When he stopped outside my house I thanked him and got out as quickly as I could.

"Bella." Oh no. He'd rolled down his window, I walked back over to the car.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a ride with me everyday, I only live round the corner. I could do with the entertainment."

I nodded quickly and made for the house.

"Wait Bella." What now!? I turned around and he was directly in front of me.

"Look I'm sorry have I upset you. I don't mean to laugh at you."

"No it's fine. I mean, I am pretty funny. I'm the odd one out and I mean of course that's funny. I'll see you in the morning. Bye." He grabbed my arm.

"Bella look at me." So I did.

"What do you mean you're the odd one out." Like he didn't know. Everyone else was filthy rich and beautiful. OK so Charlie was making a lot more money over here but he wasn't anywhere near as wealthy as everyone else and I certainly wasn't as pretty as any of the girls at school. I stared at those green eyes and felt myself getting lost.

"Bella you have really pretty eyes." What!? He was dazzling me. I shook myself out of it not before the blushing started. He smiled at me and released my arm.

"See you tomorrow Bella."

I must have stared at the space his car had been for a good 10 minutes when the phone started ringing in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Bella." Oh. I was supposed to ring Alice when I got home.

"Hi."

"What happened?" She was seriously hyper.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Oh come on Bella, you rode home with Edward. He's into you Bella. He hasn't looked at another girl all day and he normally pops out for lunch. If you know what I mean."

"Alice I think you've got your hopes up he just laughed at me the whole way home."

"What?"

"Listen I've gotta go cook Charlie's dinner. See you tomorrow Alice."

I flung the phone back at the receiver and bashed my head against the wall. Bella get a grip you're 17 in two days.

"Morning Bella."

"Hi"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Sorry for what?"

"Upsetting you."

"Do I look upset Edward?"

"Erm .. no?" I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be a good day I could tell.

We pulled up at school only to find Alice and Jasper waiting.

"Oh no." Alice marched up to me an evil look on her little face.

"Bella Swan next time you hang up on me I swear I'll rip your fucking head off."

"I'm sorry."

Then she grabbed me and hugged me. Little weirdo. It was a good day. Until lunchtime.

I was in the toilets when Jessica and her friend came in.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Getting lifts with Edward Masen don't you know he's Jess's?"

"I don't think he's actually anyone's property."

I went to dry my hands and she followed me.

"Look you fucking yank bitch! Stay the fuck away from him or I will personally make the next 2 years here a living hell for you."

"I honestly don't know what your talking about girls, but I have lunch waiting for me."

Thats when she grabbed my hair.

"You don't want to be doing that."

Then she pulled.

"I have a slight problem with people pulling my hair." I was wincing now, this really hurt.

"I have a fucking problem with people fucking Edward."

Then I punched her in the face. I don't know what came over me. I punched her and left to eat my lunch.

Alice met me in a fluster outside the toilets.

"Bella are you OK? What have you been doing in there?"

"You'll see."

I had a smirk on my face as I went to sit with my new friends.

"Little one you look like you've just been playing hide the sausage?"

"No Emmett you'll see."

Then Jessica and Lauren left the toilets. Jessica's nose was pouring with blood. My friends looked at me, mouths open.

"Bella did you ..?"

I shrugged my shoulders and carried on eating. Man Emmett was really rubbing off on me.


	3. Happy Birthday

**A/N This is my second attempt at this chapter, I didn't like it first time around. Lemons are coming soon I promise. Please review. I love feedback. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I threw my alarm on the floor, how dare it have the audacity to beep at me everyday at 6am. Only today wasn't just another day and there was a pixie on the end of my bed.

"Happy Birthday Bella." I pulled the covers over my head and pretended I hadn't heard her. How did she know it was my birthday and how did she get in my room. Charlie was going to pay for this one.

"Go away Alice."

"But Bella don't you want your present?"

"I don't like presents, you shouldn't have got me one." She looked like she was going to cry, I didn't mean to upset her.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I hate getting presents."

She beamed at me and handed me the little pink sparkly box. I feigned interest, shaking and squeezing her gift as if I was trying to guess its contents. Now she was actually jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. I tore off the ribbon and swear I saw Alice wince. I opened the lid to find nothing but a piece of paper and a blindfold.

"Alice .. what?"

"Read it Bella."

I was seriously worried about Alice peeing herself on my bed she was so excited.

_Bella, you are not going to school today._

_Get dressed and get your arse outside._

"Alice what's going on."

"I can't tell you I'm afraid, you just have to trust us."

I groaned, I really disliked surprises. 30 minutes later I was in the front seat of Edwards car, blindfolded and crapping myself.

"Seriously guys, Charlies gonna kill me."

"Bella, we've already dealt with Charlie now can you please just follow instructions." I knew he was smiling I could tell by the way his voice went up the end. I wished I could see it but no I wasn't allowed to take my blindfold off, it was actually kind of kinky and I sort of liked it. Though Alice being in the car ruined it slightly.

We stopped and I could hear Alice trying to contain herself in the back. I heard them both get out and the sound of their feet crunching in gravel. My door opened and a hand too big to be Alices undid my seatbelt. I struggled to keep my breathing under control, Edward was touching me again. He scooped me up out of the car and put me gently on my feet.

"Can I take this off now?" He put his finger to my lips, silencing me. Oh great, I was blushing again. I could taste the nicotine on his finger and shamefully it excited me. I bit down hard on my lower lip.

They led me along the gravel path and up some steps, I didn't know where I was but I knew I'd never been here before. I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to speak either.

"Now close your eyes Bella." He whispered in my ear and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was good at following instructions. He removed by blindfold and I fought the urge to open my eyes.

"You can open them now Bella." Alice was giggling.

I opened one eye first to assess the scene it confused me. I still didn't know where we were. I knew we were in a house, but who's? Alice thrust another box at me. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie entered the room laughing.

_Bella, We're sorry. _

_We didn't really get you a present. _

_We just wanted to get you here to celebrate in style._

Then I smiled my biggest smile since I'd been in England.

"Most people would be pissed if they didn't get a birthday present."

"That is precisely the reason we didn't get her one Rosalie. Bella hates presents. We're just going to get her drunk instead." The pixie had my hand and was marching me over to the couch.

"Whose house is this anyway?" I took a swig of the beer Emmett gave me and tried to look as if it wasn't absolutely revolting.

"Technically it's mine. 17th Birthday present." Edward looked embarrassed.

"Yeah so now it's our party house." Emmett had Edward in a headlock.

"Not that it's much of a party." Rosalie was just being plain rude.

We sat around talking and drinking most of the day. According to Alice, Charlie thinks we're on a school trip and I'm staying with her. Suddenly Rosalie left the room with a huge smile on her face and came back carrying a silver tray. Everyone cheered and whooped, but I didn't understand what was happening until she pulled out a £20 note. I didn't know where to look. She began cutting lines on the tray. Rolling up the note between her fingers Emmett stroked her back. She angled the note under her nose as she leant towards the tray. I gulped and she snorted. She threw her head back and exhaled exposing her neck which Emmett began to plant kisses along before taking the note from her and repeating her actions. He passed to Jasper who passed to Alice who pushed the tray towards me. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me. Did they really expect me to do it? I mean yes I'd been drinking but I still had my sense of rationality. I looked at the tray and then to Edward who had an almost pleading look in his eyes. I pushed it towards him and ran to the bathroom. I slumped against the wall hugging my knees. What the fuck had I let myself in for.

"Bella?" Edward was knocking on the door.

"Fuck off." He pushed the door open. Shit. I meant to lock that.

He knelt on the floor in front of me and held my chin. I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Rosalie doesn't think sometimes. I guess she forgot you weren't like us."

I knocked his hand away from my face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm not like you. You think because I'm not fucking everything that moves I don't know how to have a good time!?"

"Bella I didn't mean.."

It was too late I was back in the other room with the note in my hand. Where did he get off judging me like that.

"Fuck you Edward Masen." I muttered before taking my share.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the back seat of Edwards car, my head in Alice's lap.

"Morning sleepyhead." Alice brushed the hair from my face. "How you feeling?"

"Nothing I won't survive."

I sat upright and saw him looking at me in the mirror. I wanted to hit him. I really wanted him to be in pain. Telling me I'm not like them. I know that thanks I told him the first day I met him. At the same time I wanted him to hold me and never let go. He was really affecting my sense of judgement.

"Morning Edward." He smiled back at me relief washed over his face.

"Bella, do you even remember last night?" Alice looked a little concerned.

"No and I'm not sure I want you to remind me. Its less painful if I just don't know." She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Alice, it's not the first time I've woken up and not remembered the night before. Just forget I did anything. Please. Oh and thank you for a great birthday." I reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eyes on the road Edward." He flicked a V in our direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came around really quickly. Alice had decided she was taking me shopping and I wasn't allowed to pay for anything, I was told to consider it a birthday present and not argue or she'd make me regret it. It wasn't until we got back to Charlie's that she decided to inform me Rosalie's parents were away and she was having a party tonight.

"Bella. You're going to have a shower then come back and sit in this chair. By which time I will have everything ready to make you a pricktease."

"No Alice, I really don't think that's necessary."

"Don't argue with me Bella. You know I always win."

She was right. She always was. Alice knew everything before everyone. I guess she was just gifted. Stupid little pixie freak. Several hours later I had been plucked and preened to perfection. I was a bit sore. Alice demanded I let her wax my bikini line, which by the way was the most fucking painful experience of my life. After a bottle of wine each we were ready.

Alice walked into Rosalie's house first to be greeted by a rather drunk Jasper who took her straight upstairs. I walked in staring at the floor, trying not to trip over anyone's feet. I had been forced into wearing a stupidly high pair of heels and I was dangerous. Alongside the death-trap feet I was wearing a tight purple mini dress that looked as if it was wrapped around me, my hair was huge and curly and I had black crap all over my eyes. I had to admit, Alice did a good job. I brushed my hair over to one side and looked up. Edward was staring, really staring. I looked behind me, when I realised there was nothing interesting behind me I felt the pink flush head to my cheeks but I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He was staring at me. I tried my best girly wave and bit my lip. I walked straight past him to the fridge and grabbed a beer, I opened it and downed half before turning to him.

"Hi."

"H..Hi Bella."

I smiled at him

"You look.... really .. nice."

I tried not to laugh, he was embarrassed?

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

I spent most of the night playing drinking games with Rosalie and Emmett and being avoided by Lauren and Jessica, who still had a nice purple eye, despite the immense amounts of make up she had slapped on. By the time Alice and Jasper returned It was safe to say I was fairly drunk. They both looked so pleased with themselves and it was making me feel sick so I went outside. Edward tapped the seat of the bench he was sitting on. I walked over to him fairly wobbly though I'm sure he didn't notice, he was far too busy staring at my legs. I had to remember to thank my parents for those. I took another swig of my cider and sat down. He pulled out a cigarette and I took it for myself.

"Bella? You dont.."

I delved into his pocket for his lighter and I swear I saw him jump. I'd only smoked once before so it still gave me that lightheaded feeling, which I didn't mind. He watched me take a drag and then lit his own. We watched Emmett and Rosalie fighting and laughed when she pushed him in the pool. It was normal for them to argue and he seemed to enjoy it because he pulled her in after and they quickly made up.

"I'm going to get another drink, you want one?"

"Bella?"

I turned to face him, brushing my fringe out of my eyes.

"Mmhm?"

"I .. um .. fuck it you're beautiful."

I was a little shocked to say the least. Edward Masen was calling me beautiful? Had he looked in a mirror, seen that chiselled jaw, the oh-so-perfect bed-head, seen that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees. Even without all that had he not seen those fucking green eyes?

"Um, thanks?"

"I mean, you're not just beautiful, you're smart and funny and you're so cute when you blush and I really fucking like you."

"You're just drunk."

"I've hardly drunk anything Bella." He took my face in his hands and I felt my stomach clench. Looking into my eyes he stroked my cheek. I leaned into him taking his lower lip between mine. He kissed me back roughly, biting my lip. I let out a little moan and he pulled away, smiled at me and left.


	4. Ouch

**AN – I thought I might as well write another chapter while I'm waiting for my nephew to be born so here it is. I'm considering changing the title of this story... any suggestions?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on Sunday morning with the light streaming through the window making the insides of my eyelids look red, it warmed my face and I smiled. I hugged him closer to me but there was nothing there. My eyes flew open and I was alone in Rosalies spare bedroom. I hadn't gone to sleep alone. Sitting upright the memories from last night came flooding back to me. He'd left me sitting on that bench gobsmacked for about an hour. I didn't speak to anyone I just sat there thinking. Thinking about the way Edward never failed to make me blush when he looked at me for just too long. The way all the hairs on my body stood on end everytime he touched me, it was as if there was an electric current running through my whole body. The way when he kissed me just then, I felt as if I was flying through the air. My stomach did a funny clenching thing and my heart fluttered. I thought about those green eyes and the terrible things they made me think about. I'd never felt like this before. I'd had a few boyfriends, my best friend since we were 5, Jacob Black, was my first kiss. He finally plucked up the courage to ask me out the day before my 14th birthday. He'd kissed me and all I can remember was it being warm and wet and 'icky'. We were together until we were 17. I never had this feeling about him. I guess we'd always thought of each other as friends and nothing more, we weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, just best friends who'd kissed 3 times and mistaken our feelings for love. I'd always laughed at people who claimed teenagers didn't fall in love but I guess they were right. I didn't love Edward, but there was a piece of my heart that was ready for him, waiting to let him show me what love really was.

I wiped a big fat tear from my cheek. I hadn't spoken to Jacob since I left the U.S. He'd helped me pack, pulling me into a hug so tight I thought my ribs would break, kissing me on the forehead and saying.

"_I know you Isabella Swan and I know you're hurting like hell. I also know you too well to bother trying to talk to you til you're ready. You phone me Bellend, I'll be here waiting."_

Edward came back. He sat back on the bench and brushed the hair from my face. Looking deep into my eyes as if he was trying to read my soul, I felt lost in him.

"I'm sorry I left, I'm not used to feeling like this. I guess I've never really had feelings for a girl it's always just been about sex." He must have seen the pain in my eyes because he pulled my face back to his. " What I meant is, you deserve a million fucking times better than that and I want to give it to you. Hell Bella I'm whipped. There's something about you that draws me in and I don't know what it is but I really fucking like it."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheek.

"I didn't mean to upset. Oh God Bella, look I can leave again if you want I mean..."

I cut him off as I placed my lips against his. My stomach was doing somersaults as I felt his hands on either side of my face. He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. I led him to the guest bedroom and we lay on the bed in each others arms. We didn't need to say anything. We each knew how the other felt. I fell asleep there in Edward Masen's arms. Man was Jessica Stanley gonna be pissed at me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alice said we were going to the movies I didn't expect the interrogation I got on the way there.

"So what's going on with you and Edward then huh?"

"Excuse me?" I don't know why I bothered pretending, she would get the truth outta me whether I liked it or not. I tried to forget the fact that he'd left that Sunday morning without waking me up to let me know, the fact he also hadn't looked at me since and it was now Thursday night, four weeks later. He hadn't come to lunch with us. He'd told Jasper he needed to practice. Which was utter bollocks, the boy could play piano better than Beethoven and he knew damn well. I'd tried to hide the fact this upset me but Alice had seen right through it.

"I saw you kiss him Bella and he hasn't acknowledged your existence since, he's hardly spoken to any of us either."

"Actually he kissed me and well yeah."

"You know Bella, with your ability to provide a convincing argument, you'd make a fine politician."

I probably should have laughed, she was making a joke after all but nothing much seemed funny when he wasn't around.

"Look seriously Bells, what's going on? Everytime he walks past it looks as if you're going to break down on the spot, you've got everyone worried, hell Emmett couldn't eat his lunch yesterday. Something about not being able to stomach food when someone had taken the smile from a little ones face."

"He, I. Fuck it. It doesn't matter."

"No Bella, it does." We were practically at the cinema now. I wondered if I could hold out on her til we got there, then she'd forget. "I have a hard time seeing my best friend upset." I sighed.

"He told me he liked me okay? I realised just how much I like him, it's as if a piece of me was missing til I met him. Then he fucking left. He fucking left me there, didn't say goodbye and he hasn't even fucking looked at me since." I couldn't stop the tears, they were falling thick and fast. "I don't know what happened Alice. I don't know what I did, but somehow I really fucked it up."

"You need to talk."

She said nothing else on the subject.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We entered the cinema, I went to buy popcorn while Alice got our tickets, when we met outside the toilets she was holding four tickets. I raised an eyebrow at her but then shook my head. She probably had some strange reason why she thought we'd need an extra ticket each and I wasn't going to question her.

"Bella lets go to the bar, I fancy a drink and we've got half an hour before it starts." She grabbed my hand and pulled me across the entrance area. She called the barman over and looked at him with smouldering eyes. He leant his hands on the bar and stared at Alice as if she was the only woman on earth. He was tall, skinny and spotty. I felt sorry for the poor guy, he can't have been 2 years older than us and Alice was seriously messing with him. Taking his hand in hers, she rubbed circles in his palm with her index finger.

"Hi, what's your name?" She even had a sexy voice on, it was very hard not to giggle.

"I.. erm .. A .. A .. A..." He showered Alice in saliva, trying to get his words out before pointing to his namebadge.

"Adam hey?, that's a cool name. Um do you think you could get me and my friend here a couple drinks?" She gestured towards me, I leant my head to one side and, licking my lips, gave him a finger wave. Well if Alice could do it, I could at least try. He nodded rapidly and I wondered for a fraction of a second if it'd fall off should he nod any harder. Alice bit her lip. Then she motioned for him to come closer before whispering in his ear. Adam had trouble breathing after that and swiftly went about getting our drinks, spilling most of them due to his shaking. I laughed and went to grab a table. Alice followed 5 minutes later with a tray of 2 gin and tonics and 2 pints of lager. Again with the extras.

"What did you say to him? The poor guy nearly spunked all over the bar."

"I asked him for our drinks, then told him I wasn't wearing any underwear." I took a sip of my drink at the beginning of that sentence but it ended up on the table rather than my throat.

"Alice that's terrible, the poor guy." I couldn't refrain it any longer I burst into hysterics, everyone else in the bar stared at me and Alice like we were crazy people. Then I heard it.

"Seriously, the tickets will sell out if we don't get them now. It's really not like you to be more concerned with drinking than a good film."

I knew that voice and it suddenly dawned on me why Alice had been getting extras. I couldn't believe my ears. I never thought she'd been capable of pure evil til now. I threw her the angriest, shocked and hurt face I could muster up. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until my eyes ran dry.

I saw them turn the corner and then he saw me, he gave Jasper the same look I'd given Alice. They joined our table but Edward just stared at the floor. He had the face of a little boy who'd been told he wasn't getting a fucking scalextric for Christmas. I wanted to slap him across the face. I wanted him to feel what I'd felt for the past fucking month. Worthless. He'd lied to my face, he didn't want me, he never had. He was fucking with me. Fucking me up. If I was honest with myself though, I wanted nothing more than to hold him close to me. The boy looked a mess, nearly as bad as I did. I wanted to comfort him, wanted to make him happy again. His yes weren't their normal shade of green, they seemed dark, almost black. I wanted to fix that.

I looked to Edward who was still staring at the floor. I reached for his chin and lifted his face til his eyes were level with mine. He directed his eyes every way but at me. I furrowed my brow and waited for him to look at me. Catching him I tried to hold his gaze but failed, he closed his eyes and sighed. I looked around to Alice and Jasper for help but they'd gone leaving two tickets on the table.

"Edward?"

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Bella I, don't know what to say I..."

I kissed him, not as gently as before. I'd needed to kiss him since the morning after Rosalie's party. I needed to feel wanted, selfish I know but it was him who fucked me up. I was surprised when he kissed me back with perhaps more force than I was using. I broke away from the kiss.

"Bella I thought... you'd been drinking. I thought you only kissed me 'cos it's what I wanted. You never said anything..."

I stared into the black pools that his eyes had become and smiled.

"Edward Masen. I really fucking like you too."

He kissed me again, more careful this time like he didn't want to break me. I could feel him smile against my lips. I pulled away and kissed his nose before he leant his forehead against mine. Breathing deeply, the words fell from his mouth.

"Isabella Swan, be my girlfriend?"

A huge smile erupted across my face, I couldn't stop it.

"Of course."

We were still there, kissing and cuddling and smiling at each other when Alice and Jasper came out from their film. She squealed and ran over to us. Pulling me into a hug that could match Jacob's she literally screamed.

"I knew it would work, I told you Jazz. Oh My God I'm so happy."

"Watch it Brandon, I haven't forgiven you yet." Edwards hands took hold of my hips pulling me into his lap.

"Bella, c'mon. You know I was right." Edward began planting little kisses on my neck. Oh god I'd never felt this before. I blushed a truly vibrant shade of red. I could feel myself beginning to sweat and there was a strange feeling in my ... my ... there. Thankfully Alice pulled me up again. She was incredibly strong for such a tiny person. I had to forgive her now, she'd saved me.

"Whatever." She grabbed me for another hug. I was ecstatic and I knew right then I could phone Jake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed the home phone, if I was making a long distance call I certainly wasn't paying for it. Rushing up the stairs I nearly tripped twice. Fucking flipper feet. Thank God for cordless phones though. This was one call I didn't want Charlie to hear.

Was Jake ever going to answer? Then I realised the time difference. Shit. Too late.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered the phone.

"Aaw shit Billy I didn't wake you did I?"

"Don't worry Bells, it's good to hear your voice, I'll go tell Jake to get his lazy ass out of bed."

"No Billy wait .." It was no good. Billy had already placed the phone on the worktop, he on the other hand did not have a cordless. Billy was Jacob's dad and Charlie's best friend but they hadn't spoken since just after Charlie left for England, something to do with Sue Clearwater.

"Bellend?" I could hear Billy in the background. _"Jake, quit calling her after a part of the male anatomy, respect your woman son." _I couldn't help but laugh, it felt so good to hear his voice.

"Hi Jake, it's good to hear you."

"Yeah you too Bella, I've been missing you." he yawned.

"God, I'm sorry. I just. You know. What time is it there?"

"Yeah its cool, no biggie, I get it Bells, believe me I do. 3am."

"Fucking hell I'm sorry, look I'll ring you back later or something."

"God Bella, watch your language." He laughed. "The Brits are known for their pottymouths, I guess they're rubbing off on you huh?"

"Jacob Black, how dare you question who's rubbing off on who." I pretend scolded him. I wish he could be here too. "Oh god you need to meet these guys! You'll love Emmett. He's hilarious and his girlfriend Rosalie. So hot. Seriously if I was gay... Then there's Alice, she's a freaky little weirdo but her hearts in the right place and her boyfriend Jasper, he doesn't really say much but then..."

I felt a little weird telling Jake about Edward, I mean he technically was my ex boyfriend and I shouldn't be flashing off my new one at him but me and Jake had an understanding didn't we? We knew what we had wasn't right, we were just friends. So why did I feel wrong talking to him about Edward?

"Bells you there? You stopped mid sentence."

"Yeah sorry, zoned out. Umm yeah there's this guy, Edward. We're sort of. Um. Together."

He paused. I knew I shouldn't have told him about Edward.

"Sounds like your having fun." I could hear the pain in his voice, it hurt to think I'd upset my best friend who was a million miles away and I couldn't give him a hug and make it go away.

"Jake? I really wish you were here." My voice cracked and the tears started to fall. I really fucking missed Jacob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN Hope you liked that one. I kind of lost my line of thought at the end, I had a call from my mum, my nephew was born and I got a bit excited. **

**Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet. I look forward to reviews and things, they mean a lot to me. Don't forget suggestions for a new title either. THANKYOUUUUUU!!!!**


	5. Kiss Me

**AN- LEMONY GOODNESS. This is a little taster of things to come for you smut fans. Please review, it makes me happy.**

Things were going well between me and Edward, we'd been together for nearly 3 months. Jessica and Lauren had finally gotten used to the fact he was mine, though I hadn't. I was getting tired of their constant need to be near him, I guess Rosalie's chat with them, had been more heated than I'd been told. Rosalie was starting to be a lot nicer to me and she joined Alice in her attempts to take me shopping every Saturday when all I wanted to do was cuddle up with Edward and watch crap films. Today was one of those rare days that I won.

I was curled up in Edwards bed, my new favourite place, my head on his chest and my fingers lightly stroking around his bellybutton. He grabbed my hand.

"Pack it in Bella."

I looked up at him with my best playing innocent face.

"Pack what in?" I was really laying it on thick now, fluttering my eyelashes, pouting the whole lot.

"You know what, I'm trying to watch this." He kissed my forehead and turned his attention back to the TV. He usually did when I was up to no good. He was trying not to push me into anything, we hadn't .. consummated our relationship. A smile played across my lips as I considered my next move.

"I can see you smiling Bella. Behave yourself young lady." He pretended to tell me off, this was also part of his routine. Though I usually took to kissing him after a telling off. I slid my hand a little lower down his stomach.

"Bella what are you.."

I ran my hand along the waistband of jeans, my thumb rubbing against his bare flesh. I felt him twitch under me. I lifted his shirt and ran my fingers across the definitions in his six pack. His breathing was becoming more ragged and I could tell he was trying to fight it.

"Bella, you need to stop now." I lifted my head and bit my lip. He let out a small moan and pulled me to him. He began kissing me roughly, I had to admit. I liked it. He came up for air and I made my way to his neck.

"Bella. I thought.." I took his earlobe in my mouth and nibbled before whispering,

"We can do other stuff Edward." He pulled me upright, his eyes were serious.

"Bella, what if we get carried away?"

"Relax, I know you won't let me do anything I'm not ready for." I was now straddling his waist, fingering the bottom of my vest top. His eyes shifted from my face to my shirt and back up. I smirked and lifted it over my head, revealing my black lace bra. I didn't have the biggest tits but I liked the way they'd started spilling over my bra since Charlie had made me go on the pill. Edward's hands instantly found my waist, he sat up to plant kisses across my collar bone. I began unbuttoning his shirt, my hands were trembling and I couldn't seem to find the buttons. He took hold of my hands, never removing his mouth from my skin and helped me undress him. I moaned as he moved back up to my neck. I hadn't realised how nervous I was, when his hands moved to the clasp of my bra. I forgot to exhale.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"If you're not ready, that's fine. We can stop. You know that." Fuck it, he was seriously sexy when he was all caring and protective. I undid my bra myself and with a little trouble pulled my arms out and threw it across the room. He leant back for a second, taking in my body before moving back and gently kissing my breasts. That feeling was back, the one in my ladybits. He took my nipple in his mouth. Holy fuck! That was something new. I was wet, no I was dribbling. I moaned again, my hands finding their way into his hair. He drew back from my nipple and blew on my skin, wet with his saliva.

"Bella, you're gonna have to keep it down. My parents are home and there's no lock on my door." He practically growled in my ear. He flipped us over so I was lying, my back against the bed, my legs around his waist. I could feel his massive hard on poking me in the thigh. I blushed. He kissed my neck again as I reached for the button on his jeans but he stopped me.

"I think it's best I keep those on, this is about you. Yours on the other hand. I'm afraid they'll be making a quick departure."

He motioned for me to lift my ass as he whipped my jeans off and brought his mouth back to mine. I gasped as his erection brushed against the crotch of my knickers. He looked me in the eyes as his hands brushed down my sides, stroking my inside thigh he tilted his head. I nodded and kissed him harder. His fingers grazed against my slit through my underwear and I unconsciously bucked my hips towards him. Smirking at me from between my legs his fingers looped through the sides of my pants. I gulped as he whipped them off. I felt his stubble on my inside thighs as he lightly lay a blanket of kisses over them and couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. OH GOD that is not what I should be thinking of right now. His fingers found my magic button and he rubbed gently in small circles.

"Jesus fucking Christ!!! Edward."

My breathing was erratic and I couldn't seem to keep my voice box in check. I could hear him laughing, but I really didn't care right now. One of his fingers slipped into my entrance, he thrust it in and out gently before squeezing in another. It was a little painful, but in a good way. I saw his lean down and felt his tongue stroking against my clit.

"OH FUCK!!! Shit ass twat OH GOD!"

I slapped my hand across my mouth and closed my eyes. This was completely and utterly fucking amazing. I couldn't help but cry out. I reached for a pillow and held it over my face. I felt all the muscles in my body clench and a wave of pleasure hit me. I bit down into the pillow and rode out my orgasm.

Edward took the pillow off my face and kissed me. It probably should have grossed me out, considering where his tongue had just been but it didn't. He pulled me into a cuddle. I felt so much closer to him than before, it was hard to explain I just had this strange feeling in my stomach, stronger than butterflies.

"You know Bella, you've got a filthy mouth on you." I threw the pillow at him and laughed against his bare chest.

"Oh and about this pillow." He positioned his body above me leaning on his arms. "Don't let it cover your pretty little face again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at school on Monday hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile at him. We'd shared something amazing and the space in my heart was getting excited. He opened the door for me to get out, but I'd simply thrown my arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. He looked at me in a completely different way. It was like there was no one but us in the world.

"Oh my fucking god!, you guys did stuff!"

Jasper parked his shiny blue jaguar next to Edwards Volvo. Alice practically jumped out and accosted us. She grabbed my hand and lead me towards our tutor room.

"You are going to tell me absolutely everything!" I turned to Edward for help but he was laughing with Jasper. Nob.

The day went fairly smoothly apart from Biology when Edward and I got moved to opposite sides of the room because we were disturbing the rest of the class. Edward kept running his hands up my inside thigh, damn this school for making us wear miniskirts. Mr Stewart didn't notice until Edward brushed his fingers against my pants, making me jump, smacking my knee on the desk and very loudly shouting fuck. Lunchtime came and went very quickly. Edward and I had a study last lesson and decided to leave early.

Pulling up outside my house, I pulled Edward over for a kiss. I led him to the front door, where he picked me up and carried me to my room. He sat on my bed and curled me up against his stomach. I grabbed for my phone.

_Bellend. Ring me ASAP. Jake xxx_

I'd forgotten about Jacob again. I needed to start being a better friend but for now, Edward was here, kissing my neck. I dropped my phone on the floor and turned back to being to the centre of Edwards affection.

**AN- It's a bit of a short one. I'm sorry. I hope you liked the lemon. Review and let me know :)**


	6. Closer

**AN- Theres another lemon in this one. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by the end of the week. Enjoy :)**

With only a week 'til Christmas, I'd left it pretty late to consider buying presents but it needed to be done. I sat in front of my mirror waiting for Alice and Rosalie to pick me up. Pushing my nose upwards to resemble a pigs snout I puffed my cheeks out, before being completely overcome with a fit of the giggles which resulted in me falling off my chair and landing pretty hard on my ass. After composing myself I threw on my parka and shoved my feet into my lovely cosy Uggs, a 'thank you for being my friend' present from Alice. I checked the time on my phone and decided to wait outside. I threw a wave at Charlie in the study,ran down the stairs and opened the front door. I was not expecting to find Edward on the other side. He instantly pushed me back in the house and pinned me against the wall, kicking the door shut again behind him. As he started kissing my neck, I couldn't help but throw my arms around him.

"What are you doing here? Alice will kill you if she sees you." He simply moaned into my skin. I tried, unsuccessfully, to push him off.

"Seriously Edward, Charlie's home as well. Cut it out." My voice obviously wasn't convincing enough because he picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. He may have stopped the kissing but I'm almost positive Charlie would be a little pissed to say the least if he caught us.

"Aren't you pleased to see me baby?" He did his best impression of the infamous pixie pout, I fought against the urge to laugh and sighed instead.

"Of course I am, but I'll see you later. Unless you don't want a gift?"

"Nothing can beat the one I've already been given." I looked at him puzzled. "You Bella."

I finally gave in and lost my cool, I began kissing him back, my fingers getting lost in his beautiful bronze locks.

"Umm Bella, you've gotta go." Edward mumbled against my mouth.

"No."

"Yeah you do, I think Alice is outside, your phones vibrating against my leg." With that he put me back on the floor before lightly placing 3 small kisses on my lips. I blushed as he took my hand and lead me straight to Alice's car. She mouthed several profanities at him through the closed windows, he simply put one hand behind his ear in a mocking way. Rosalie rolled down her window.

"She said your a fucking dickwad cocksucking twatreaping bastard Edward. I may have thrown some of my own in there. Now can you hand Bella over please."

Edward beamed at Rosalie and bent down to kiss me with more passion than he had in the house, he really wanted to piss off Alice and I'm not sure I minded being used. It felt naughty.

"Owwww Bella pleeeeaaaasseeee?" I sighed at the pathetic pixie on her knees on the floor of Ann Summers. The thought of being in here made me blush.

"No Alice, for the last time you are not buying me non-underwear." Rosalie smirked

"Oh Bella, you know she'll buy them for you anyway, you might as well agree, besides they're really very modest."

"Are you kidding me? That's not going to cover anything. It's see through!!" I gestured to the almost invisible panties in my hand.

Rosalie and Alice broke into fits of laughter and pointed behind me. I was standing in front of the doors, waving a pair of tiny pants of pants in the air and an old man was staring at me, his mouth wide open. I slapped a hand to my forehead and threw the undies at Alice.

"Fine. Whatever. I just need to get out of this shop."

She turned to Rosalie and they both began jumping up and down piling their arms with different bra and panties sets before running towards the checkout.

"Wait! No I just meant those ... oh fuck it."

We ate lunch at Starbucks, I ended up with a lot of cream on my top lip which Rosalie enjoyed making innuendos about. We then separated to buy presents. I decided on new car mats and some fluffy dice for Rosalie, a Transformers voice changer for Emmett, a Simpsons chess set for Jasper, a silver bangle made from a flattened Victorian spoon and a chunky wooden necklace for Alice and a new pair of Hunter wellies for Charlie's fishing trips. I sort of had an idea what I was getting for Edward, though I felt I needed to spend some money on him as well. I headed for the nearest music store when I bumped into Alice, her arms laden with shopping bags from clothes stores. I shook my head at her and he giggled. I continued on my trek to find the prefect gift for Edward.

The week passed quickly and before I knew it I was stretched out with Edward on his sofa surrounded by our friends.

"I'm really excited." Emmett was sitting cross legged on the floor, a very difficult task for someone his size, rocking back and forth as he had been for the past 2 hours. He had also been repeating these words for the same amount of time so the resounding chorus of "Shut the fuck up!!!" was well deserved. We got the point, Emmett liked Christmas but that was 10 hours away and we'd just eaten a huge lunch cooked by Edwards parents. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Emmett, make yourself useful and stick the film on."

I loved Edwards house, his parents weren't really home much so it meant we could spend as much time alone as we wanted, the TV room was just a bonus. I felt his hands brushing my fringe away from my face as the DVD menu for Knocked Up appeared on screen. I waited for the film to start before taking a quick glance around the room, Rosalie and Emmett were curled up together on the floor and Alice and Jasper were seemingly asleep on the other sofa. I decided to take my chances and rolled over to face Edward. He gave me a confused look before I crashed my lips to his. I pulled away and smiled at him before whispering in his ear.

"I'll be in the loo should you need me." I left the room and headed for the downstairs toilet. I leant against the sink and bolted the door shut. I kicked off my jeans and lifted my t shirt over my head. Here goes my new underwear. I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. I was standing in a bathroom in my underwear, my see through, lacy red underwear. There was a knock on the door. I ' back out now. Opening the door a fraction I was met by those eyes.

"Edward. Close your eyes. Come in and shut the door behind you."

He did as he was told. I lifted myself higher against the sink and ran a hand through my hair. I had a sudden burst of confidence.

"Ok now open them." I watched as he scanned me from head to toe with his eyes, his mouth fell open and his trousers tented. He threw himself at me and crashed his lips to mine.

"God Bella. Do you know what you do to me?" He'd moved to my ear and was nibbling my earlobe. I flipped us around so he was leaning on the sink. I quickly slipped his shirt over his head and raked my hands across his chest. He hissed in return. I ran my hands down his sides and I knelt to the floor. I whipped his sweatpants and boxers down in one quick motion and left them pooled at his feet. His erection was a little intimidating to say the least. I'd seen pictures of penises in sex ed but Edward was truly massive. I grasped his cock in my right hand and took him into my mouth. He gasped and clutched onto the side of the sink, sending bottles of soap and bath salts flying. His hands found their way into my hair as a set a steady rhythm up and down his nob. I giggled at the fact I had no fucking clue what I was doing and he let out a moan as he felt the vibrations.

"Bella I'm gonna..."

I froze. What the fuck was I supposed to do. Did I let him come in my mouth? Or did I let him squirt up his bathroom walls. Then I felt it hit the back of my throat. I gulped, loudly. Edward looked just as shocked as I did. We stared at each other until I realised I still had his dick in my mouth. I let go and stood up. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me to his chest before kissing the top of my head. We stayed there cuddled up for about 15 minutes before we decided it was time to get dressed and join the others.

Edward dropped me at my house at around 11. We hadn't said anything to each other since the bathroom. Everyone had been asleep when we got back to the TV room. Edward and I now sat in his car outside my house.

"Um.. Charlies working the night shift tomorrow. So I guess you can stay over.... I'll um see you at about 6?" I reached for the doorhandle.

"Bella I ..." A grin spread across my face. He was about to apologise for coming?

"Edward, it really wasn't that bad, I mean it's not the kind of thing I'd dip my fries in but you know ... did you erm .. enjoy it?"

Now it was his turn to smile at me.

"Of course I did. Come here." He pulled me over to his side of the car and kissed me sweetly.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Ring me when you wake up." I opened the car door.

"BellaIloveyou." I slammed the door before I realised what he'd said and flung it open.

"What?"

"Bella. I'm in love with you."

Now what the hell was I supposed to say to that.

**AN – ooooooooohhhhh no I didn't. Please review, I like to hear what you think. Anyone got any ideas about what Bella got Edward?**


	7. Moving Pictures

**AN- I really have to thank you guys, I posted the last chapter last night, came online this morning and my inbox was full!!! What better way to reward everyone than with anotherchapter. It's really good to know so many people are enjoying my little story. Get set for another lemon.**

I woke up to the sound of Charlie whispering my name outside of my door, I threw back the covers and slung my legs over the side of the bed. I gasped as the soles of my feet touched the cold floorboards. Damn did Charlie not know how to turn on a heater. I grabbed Edwards hoody from the window seat and shoved it on. Opening the bedroom door I was greeted by an overexcited Charlie, surely it was bad for a man of his age to be jumping up and down in excitement because it was Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas Bella! I thought you'd never get up!" He picked me up of the floor and carried me downstairs, plonking me on the sofa in front of the tree.

"Seriously Dad, you need to calm down, I don't want to eat my Christmas dinner in the emergency room." He glared at me before gesturing to the tree. Alice had insisted on decorating our house, I'd never had a real tree before but this one was huge with strategically placed red and gold glass baubles. We had a pixie instead of a fairy on the top, Charlie didn't really understand that but he'd been so happy when he returned from the station to a house covered from top to bottom in real holly.

"So Bells, presents or food first?" I wanted to say presents but my stomach started growling. Charlie smiled and muttered something along the lines of 'That's my girl' as he made his way into the kitchen. My phone rang and Edwards name flashed up on screen.

"Hi you."

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas Edward." I heard something crash in the kitchen and sighed. Bless Charlie for making the effort but he had no culinary ability at all. "Listen I've gotta go before Charlie blows up the turkey or something. I'll see you tonight."

"OK Bella love you." I snapped the phone shut. He said it again. I mean I wasn't even sure I felt that way.

"Grubs up Bells!" My stomach made another huge growl which was quickly silenced when I saw what was on the table. Charlie had prepared a microwave Christmas dinner. He was positively beaming at me, he was clearly proud of himself.

"Wow Dad, looks great. Mmmmm" I took a big forkful and swallowed it hard, if I could swallow Edwards spunk I could sure as hell handle a microwave meal. Charlie nodded in thanks. It really wasn't that gross, OK so the turkey didn't really resemble meat in any way and the vegetables were a bit mushy but there are people starving.

"Umm Dad, what did you break?" He turned a deep crimson colour and suddenly became very interested in his empty plate.

"Microwaves don't like metal." I couldn't control myself. I burst into fits of laughter, my father didn't know how to use a microwave. He laughed with me until it hurt so much we couldn't laugh any longer.

I cleaned up the kitchen while Charlie went to the lounge, he flipped on the TV some kind of sports game was playing. As I plunged the plates into the hot soapy water I thought about what Edward had said. He loved me. The concept was a little strange, I wasn't really comfortable with saying it but I did feel more for Edward than I have anyone else, maybe I did feel it. I finished the dishes and sat back down on the sofa. Charlie turned to me before running to the tree and grabbing his present. He tore the paper off as I laughed.

"Hunters!!! thanks Bells I needed a new pair."

"I noticed. Holes." I chuckled at him as he chucked me a small box. I rattled and felt the box trying to guess it's contents and irritate Charlie. He looked like he was about to explode so I opened the lid carefully. There was a set of keys inside, car keys. I looked at Charlie, mouth open. He laughed and pointed outside. I ran out the front door and saw it. It was beautiful. My very own laser blue, convertible mini cooper. I stroked the paintwork. I wasn't big on cars but this, was gorgeous.

I ran back to Charlie and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I spent the rest of the day in my room opening presents from my friends and receiving thank you calls. I got some really cool stuff, though they all spent a lot more on me than I spent on them. I got a cute leather clutch bag from Rosalie which was obviously designer, an ipod shuffle loaded with crude songs from Emmett, a polaroid camera from Jasper who must have pulled some strings to get that considering they're discontinued and a pair of dark blue silk-satin Jimmy Choo's from Alice. I showered and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a emerald green silk halter neck loaned by Alice.

I looked over to the gift I'd gotten Edward, it was wrapped in metallic gold paper and left on my window seat. It was definitely inferior to anything I'd received and was probably going to look crap compared to whatever he gave me. When he arrived Charlie said his goodbyes and we headed straight for my bedroom. It was my space and I felt most at home there. Edward sat on my bed and beckoned me over. I sat on his lap and threw my arms around his neck. I gave him a quick kiss on my lips before he thrusted a present at me. I looked at him nervously and then looked at his present on the windowsill.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know?"

"Just open it Bella." He sounded a bit annoyed, I suppose I should be a bit nicer he was giving me a present after all. I slowly opened the paper wanting to prolong my embarrassment. As I slipped the paper off I burst into tears.

"Bella what's wrong don't you like it?" He held me to his chest.

"You got me a first edition Wuthering Heights!!! How? You shouldn't have spent that much on me! I .. I don't Oh Edward!"

I could feel his chest moving as he laughed. How was this funny? Did he realise it was worth £50000!?

"Bella I didn't spend a penny." OK now I was really shocked, but I couldn't bring myself to drop the book from my hands.

"You stole it! Edward I can't accept it!" I looked at him in horror as he continued to laugh at me.

"No Bella." He wiped the tears from my face with his thumb. "It was my grandfathers, he left it to me, trusting me to find a good home for it and I couldn't think of anyone who would care for it better than you." He was right, I'm a book freak. I got up and carefully placed the book in a shoe box and placed it on my shelf before returning to him and crashing my lips to his, my fingers wound in his hair but he pulled away. I pouted at him pixie style.

"As much as I was enjoying that, I can see my present out the corner of my eye and I wanna know what it is!" I laughed at him and grabbed the package before hitting him on the head with it. He tore the paper off much faster than I had. His face was a picture, I was pleasantly surprised. It had been a pretty quick decision as I walked through the door to the record store and I heard it. The same thing that had played in the car the first time he drove me home, Clair De Lune.

"Bella, you got me Debussy on vinyl?" I nodded nervously before he pulled me into a hug.

"I love it, I love you."

"I love you too." I blinked furiously a I realised what I'd just said, it had slipped out without me even thinking about it. Edward beamed at me and kissed me again. I think I meant it.

We sat around watching Christmas TV until 9 when my stomach decided Charlies microwave dinner wasn't enough. I went into the kitchen to make popcorn. I was reaching up into the cupboard when I felt a pair of hands grasp my waist and a familiar pair of lips on my throat.

"I think I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today Miss Swan." My breath caught in my throat as he kissed the hollow behind my ear. I remembered I'd had plans for tonight. I turned around and slipped my hands up Edwards shirt.

"I haven't given you the rest of your Christmas present yet." I whispered in his ear before taking his hand and leading him upstairs. His eyes became wide as I began taking my clothes off on the stairs, by the time we got to my room I was only wearing my bra and knickers. I got under the covers and removed my remaining clothes before throwing them to Edward.

"I thought maybe we could .. you know .. tonight?"

I've never seen someone rip their own clothes off themselves but Edward did it and within 30 seconds he was in bed with me. I was suddenly overcome with stage fright and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward stroked the hair from my face, relaxing me a little. I nodded and pressed my lips to his. His fingers snaked their way down my stomach and I gasped into his mouth when I felt him part my folds. He pulled away and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes before plunging two fingers into me. I couldn't help but let out a moan, it didn't even bother me that he was watching my reactions. He gently kissed my forehead as he moved to kneel between my legs. I leant over and rifled through my bedside drawer and handed Edward a foil square. He nodded and fumbled about under the cover for a moment. He lifted himself so our eyes met and kissed me gently. He pushed his hips forward so the tip of his cock grazed my entrance.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" I grabbed the duvet to cover myself and pushed Edward onto the floor.

"Ow fuck Bella!"

"Alice what the fuck are you doing in my house!?"

I heard her footsteps as she ran down the stairs, heard the door slam as she left and then heard the tyres in the gravel of the drive and she sped home. I waited until then to wrap the cover completely around me like a robe and locked myself in the bathroom.

I awoke still in the bathroom. I silently unbolted the lock and attempted to creep out but Edward had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the door. I lay next to him and stroked his face. His eyes fluttered open after a while and he smiled when he saw me.

"You came out then? I was beginning to think you'd flushed your head down the toilet."

"I thought I might as well, after all if I didn't we'd never get to carry on where we left off." He stood up quickly and threw me over his shoulder slapping my ass as he carried me back to bed.

**AN- Hope you liked that one. I await your opinions. **


	8. All Apologies

**AN – Gosh you guys are pretty pissed with Alice aren't you? Poor little pixie :( OK so no lemons in this one, but lots of Alice and Bella time. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and those of you who didn't, talk to me I don't bite.... hard.**

"Edward I really need to call Alice... Edward?" He removed his mouth from my neck and brought his face level with mine. He had a pleading look in his eyes which I couldn't resist. I kissed him gently.

"No, you're right. Go phone Alice, I'm going to shower." He rolled off of me and stormed to the bathroom. He was pissed. OK so I was embarrassed but I wasn't angry with her, I hadn't told anyone Edward was here, she didn't know. I hated to think she might be feeling guilty. Edward needed to get over himself. I threw my sweatpants on and went to grab Edwards hoody but decided mine was a better option right now.

"Alice."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't realise, you didn't tell me. I'm really sorry. I didn't .."

"Hush your gums woman! I'm sorry you had to see that, I guess I should have told you he was here."

"Sorry Bella." She sounded a little upset.

"Well I _am _absolutely furious with you pixie and I think you should come to my house later on so I can take you out in my new car and we can hit the sales. Sound good to you?" I was answered with an excited squeal and had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too you freaky little pixie. Just when you get here, try knocking."

"Good idea." She was laughing, mission complete. " So Bella, tell me everything .. I need to know details."

"La la la la Bye Alice." I snapped my phone shut and went to deal with the big kid sulking in my bathroom.

I sat on the bed listening to my new ipod and singing aloud.

"I opened the window and a breeze rolled in and I jizzed in my pants!" I was laughing my head off when Edward came back into the room wrapped in just a towel scowling at me. His body really was amazing. I stared at his happy trail and unconsciously bit my lip. He threw the towel at my head and I suddenly came back to earth.

"Take a fucking picture it'll last longer." I sighed and snaked my arms around his waist and kissed the muscles in his back as he struggled to put his boxers back on.

"You know Alice didn't know you were here, it's not fair to be so pissed at her."

"You locked yourself in the bathroom all night, she took you away from me. How can I not be pissed." He was starting to come around, giving up on the boxers he turned to face me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Because Edward Masen, you love me and I love Alice, therefore you can't be mad at her, it's like a law or something." A brief flash of a smile played across his lips before he turned all serious on me again. "And, Charlie's working again tonight, I just thought maybe you'd like to stay over again, obviously not."

I worked my way out of his arms and started walking to the bathroom hiding my smile. It wasn't long before he ran up to me and kissed the spot behind my ear.

"OK OK I love Alice too!" I giggled at him before pulling him into the bathroom.

"I thought as much. I may need some help washing, are you up to the challenge?"

Alice turned up the stereo in my new car. I really fucking loved this car.

_This was never the way I planned,_

_Not my intention,_

_I got so brave, drink in hand,_

_Lost my discretion,_

_It's not what, I'm used to,_

_Just wanna try you on,_

_I'm curious for you,_

_Caught my attention._

Alice and I looked at each other before belting out the chorus.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick!" We burst into a fit of giggles as the old guy in the next lane stared at us like we should be in an asylum. I pulled away from the traffic lights and sped along the road to the multi storey car park.

We spent an hour in Topshop, Alice couldn't decide between 4 pairs of jeans and ended up buying them all. We then moved on to H&M, she decided I needed new clothes to go with my new car. I don't see how, I hadn't worn half the stuff from the last new wardrobe she bought me. We stopped for lunch at a little café outside the shopping centre.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" Alice liked to talk to me when I had my mouth full.

"When are you going to tell me about yours and Edwards sexcapades?" I choked on my bagel.

"Alice. I'm not telling you anything ... besides there's nothing to tell." I stared at the table, hoping she hadn't heard the last part.

"What do you mean there's nothing to tell? Looked like there was something to tell when I was there yesterday, c'mon Bella you're telling me Edward hasn't been to pussy palace? No taco for tea? Theres no toad in your hole? No.."

"Alice I get it! You can stop now." I was bright red and flustered. I lowered my voice. "I'm still a virgin, we were going to permanently remove that title yesterday but .. obviously someone got in the way."

She groaned.

"I'm sorry Bella." I shot her an evil look and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Have you erm .. done anything at all?"

"Well yeah we've done .. other stuff. He's staying over again tonight. Don't say anything please though Alice, I'm shitting myself as it is I really don't need Emmett rubbing it in."

She beamed at me. Oh God. That normally meant she had some kind of plan that I wasn't going to like. She threw some money at the waiter and told him to keep the change before dragging me into a salon. I grimaced at the thought.

At first it was nice, I had a full body massage. I wasn't really that comfortable having another woman rubbing stuff into my naked skin but it was relaxing once I'd stopped tensing. Then I was made to sit in a big bath of warm mud, I thought it would be gross but I actually really enjoyed it. It was surprisingly not as muddy as I thought it would be. I had a shower, finally alone. I let the water cascade onto my surprisingly soft skinned back and I leant on the wall of the cubicle. It was as if every muscle in my body was relaxing. I positively screamed when Alice opened the cubicle door.

"Bella seriously, we haven't got time for you to whack off with the shower head, hurry up." I huffed at her as she passed me a towel. That's when I stopped enjoying myself. I had my legs and armpits waxed. I thought the legs were bad but I was in for a whole new world of pain when the canvas strip was ripped off my armpit. I swear half my skin went with it. Then I was told to put on a tiny pair of pants.

"Alice, what's going on."

"You're getting a bikini wax, come on Bella, lets not dawdle."

I couldn't have prepared myself for the pain I encountered. It was horrible and I could barely walk afterwards. I waddled out the door, finally allowed in my own clothes again before taking a seat for my facial and make up application. It was a little difficult considering my eyes were still watering from my traumatic vag-destroying wax. I looked in the mirror, I had to hand it to Alice she knew how to make a girl look hot. Alice had specifically requested they give me natural looking make up so I was wearing a thin layer of foundation and some brown mascara. It really brought out my eyes and I had some kind of odd glow to my face. Not like a radioactive glow, a healthy glow.

Alice smiled at me again and went to take my hand, we walked out of the salon. Well, Alice walked, I looked like I'd crapped my pants and was trying to keep it from running down my leg.

"Oh Bella you're such a woos, it doesn't hurt that much and you can't even feel it after 2 hours. Trust me." I didn't want to be able to trust her, I didn't want to know how many pubes she had but I did. For some reason I thought maybe Rosalie would be immune to the pain. She probably had it all taken off. Ewww I'm thinking about Rosalie's lady parts!!

I dropped Alice off at her house and was given strict instructions as to what to wear tonight. She was right, the pain was fading and I could at least walk normally now. As I sped out of her drive I could hear her shouting after me.

"Remember Bella, leggings and the top with the bow on it!"

I sighed as I was suddenly overcome with stage fright again. It was nearly time to get my freak on.

**AN- Ok, hope you liked that one. It was a bit short but I'm getting impatient for the big lemon. Don't forget to review. I'll love you forever.... Emmett and Rosalie style ;)**


	9. Lay Lady Lay

**AN- OK OK I give in, judging by a drop in numbers of reviews you guys like the smut and not Alice and Bella loveliness.... So here you go. You win. Hmmph. **

I'd dressed myself in Alice's suggested outfit, black leggings with my new cream top with a big black bow on the front. I ruffled my hands through my hair and sat on the end of my bed. Charlie had stuck a pink post-it note to my bathroom door.

_Bells,_

_Jake called, sounded important. He said to call him back ASAP, he'll be awake forget the time difference._

I grabbed the cordless of the stand in the hallway and dialled Jacob's cell. It rang twice.

"Bells?" He sounded excited and like he was running.

"Hi."

"Guess where I am?"

"Jake I thought this was important." I didn't have time for his mucking about, I had other plans for this evening.

"Bella, I'm at the airport, running to catch my plane. I'll be at your house this time tomorrow."

I was speechless. Jacob was coming here.

"Say something Bellend, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah.. yeah course I am Jake." I really wasn't.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll call you when I land. Love you Bellend." He sounded so excited.

"Yeah.. um bye Jake."

I dropped the phone. I wasn't the same girl Jacob knew any more. Phoenix Bella would not be going out at the weekends drinking and smoking until she passed out. She wouldn't currently be wearing panties from Ann Summers with the intention of being deflowered by her sex-god boyfriend and she would definitely be excited to see Jake. I stared at the floor for a good 5 minutes. What the hell was I supposed to say to him. I liked the new me, but I'm not sure Jacob would. He was a small town boy with a small town attitude. I liked to have fun now. I lost my train of thought as my phone started ringing.

"Bella, are you okay? I've been ringing your doorbell for 5 minutes."

"Oh god sorry, I'll come let you in, I was.. reading?" I hated lying to him.

I was greeted by a stressed out looking Edward when I opened the door. I felt his hands clasp around my shoulders as he lightly shook me.

"Bella, what's wrong? I know you weren't reading." Damn it.

"Edward... Jacobs coming to stay here a while." He looked confused, he tilted his head trying to work me out.

"I thought you'd be happy about that? Bella Jacob is your friend." I nodded, he looked so happy for me, I couldn't help but kiss him.

We spent the night watching trashy films and fighting over the Haagen Daasz. I could barely hold back the giggles as he picked out A Cinderella Story, proclaiming in all seriousness that it was his favourite film. In the end Edward decided I needed the ice cream more than he did and went to feed me a spoonful. I opened my mouth wide as he made aeroplane noises and flew the spoon towards my face. I tried not to laugh, his noises were pretty accurate. Before I knew it there was something extremely cold on my nose. I opened my eyes in shock to see Edward wielding an empty spoon. I punched him in the arm gently before he swooped in to suck the ice cream off my nose. For some reason I moaned out loud as he did so, I slapped a hand over my mouth embarrassed. Edward's eyes grew wide with lust, he chuckled as he removed my hand from my mouth and replaced it swiftly with his lips. Caught up in the moment I dipped the spoon back into the ice cream and wiped it from my jaw to my neck, it was cold but it felt nice. It felt even better as Edward licked it from my skin and nibbled at the area, wet with his saliva. I groaned again causing Edward to push me onto my back. I tugged off my shirt my breathing heavy. I could feel his erection pressing against me and I really fucking liked it. I wiped the spoon, still moist with ice cream from my collar bone to my sternum. Edward groaned as he licked the trail landing between my breasts. Placing kisses where my breasts were spilling over my navy silk bra. His eyes grew dark as I placed a final trail down my stomach ending just before the waistband of my leggings. He cleaned it up quickly, nipping my skin with his teeth and I cried out. He obviously couldn't take the torture any more because he threw me over his shoulder and led me up the stairs, leaving the ice cream to melt on the living room floor. I was grateful for this as I knew I couldn't keep up the teasing much longer. I needed him as much as he needed me. Throwing me on the bed he yanked my leggings off and kissed my ankle, along my calf and nipped at my inside thigh. I grabbed his head and pulled his mouth back to mine. I frantically tugged his shirt over his head and he smiled into my mouth as he lifted his arms to help me. I whined at the loss of contact of his hands with my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his mouth found my collar bone. He fumbled with my bra strap until I felt the familiar 'ping' and my boobs fell free. I quickly looped my arms out of the restraints of the straps and moaned again as my breasts made direct contact with his hot skin. He was sweaty and there was no other way to describe the way he smelt than manly. It was doing funny things to me and I practically ripped the button from his jeans. He kicked them off and grazed his erection against the crotch of my panties as he brought his hands back to my face. His fingers slipped under the blue silk and he rubbed circles around my clit.

"Oh fuck Bella, you're so wet." Was he completely oblivious to the effect he had on me or something? Of course I was fucking wet, he was touching me!

I could barely control my breathing as I brought my face to his ear and slipped my big toes under the waistband of his boxers, slipping them down his legs.

"Edward I .. I .. Fuck me." He seemed to like that, his face lit up, his eyes growing wide. He ripped off my panties and nibbled at my neck once more. I once again reached into the bedside drawer and handed a silver foil package. I looked over to the door as he erm .. sorted things. I stifled a laugh as I remembered the last time we got this far, this time Edward had paid great attention to locking my bedroom door. He positioned himself above me and I saw worry in his eyes. I bit my lip and nodded at him. Hell, I was supposed to be shy but right now I was God damn slutty. I closed my eyes and breathed out as I felt him begin to push against me, he intertwined our fingers and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as he thrust into me. It was uncomfortable at first, but not painful. I don't know what all the fuss was about. It was a good kind of uncomfortable. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me again, I brought my lips to his.

"I love you Edward." He smiled.

"I love you too beautiful."

He began thrusting in and out of me gently, I couldn't keep myself quiet. I also couldn't understand why I hadn't discovered this years ago. Oh because I didn't know Edward years ago. I wrapped my legs around his waist again, I didn't know why but for some reason I needed him to go deeper. He veered slightly right and I screamed in ecstasy. His thrusts became faster and he gripped my hips before coming to a stop and twitching involuntarily. He removed himself from me and lay on the bed next to me. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair which was now moist with perspiration.

"I'm sorry Bella." He sounded embarrassed, maybe a little angry.

"For what?"

"I .. I .. too soon, so tight, loud.. I .. couldn't .." I giggled as I realised what he was trying to apologise.

"Edward are you trying to apologise for not lasting long enough." He was silent, I brought myself upwards so I could look in his eyes. I grabbed his chin. "Look at me, that was perfect, you're perfect. I can't keep this smile from my face. If possible I think I love you even more than I did 10 minutes ago."

He stared back at me, before planting another kiss on my lips, this time gentle, there was a lot of feeling in that kiss, it wasn't needy or passionate. It was loving.

"I know I love you more than anything or anyone, perhaps even more than A Cinderella Story. No .. no I can't do that to Chad Michael Murray." I feigned anger and punched him as he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. Sweeping my hair from the back of my neck, he planted a trail of kisses across my shoulder blades.

"Bella?" He mumbled into my skin.

"Mmm?" He knew exactly which spots made me melt inside.

"New years eve is a week away, come to Paris with me?" My eyes flew open in shock. WHAT?!

**AN- Happy now? Lol. OK for this one I think I deserve lots of your loverly reviews :) I kid I kid.**

**In all seriousness, I hope everyone's enjoying my little story, please keep reading. Things are about to get a little shaken up.**


	10. Pencil Full Of Lead

AN- You guys have been really great with reviews and stuff, So have a dash more smut. Oh and those of you who don't like swearing. Watch out, Bella's language is a little fruity in this one.

I was awoken by the sound of my boyfriends ass roaring.

"Edward that's disg.." I was cut off by the duvet being thrown over my head, Edward had me pinned down under it, the smell singed my nostrils. I thrashed my limbs around in the hope of finding an escape but it was no use, he was a lot stronger than me. The sound of his laughter only frustrated me more.

"Edward Masen you are an animal, it smells revolting under here let me the fuck out!" He peeled the cover back from my face, his stupid fucking crooked smile almost made me melt, I was stronger than that. I flung my head upwards in an attempt to hurt him but I couldn't reach, he was straddling my waist above the covers.

"You're an asshole, let me out!" His laughter continued as I wiggled one arm free, swinging it as hard as I could in my feather duvet restraints and slapped him across the face. I obviously hadn't hit him hard enough, he was still laughing when he decided to free me. Asshat. I stormed into the bathroom and started the shower, if I'm honest I hadn't actually intended on getting dressed so early, I wanted a duvet day with Edward but the shower drowned out his cackling. Grrrr.

I took longer than necessary in the shower and the water shut itself off before I could wash out all of my conditioner. I rinsed my hair out in the sink, which was not at all practical and I hit my head on a tap.

"Ow, shitty fucksticks." Checking for blood with my fingers I noticed I could no longer hear laughing, the TV was on, rather loud, playing some ridiculous advert for tampons.

I squeezed the toothpaste and the tube split, towel drying my hair I stubbed my toe against the bath and while rubbing my toe I fell on my ass. Not only did I fall but as I reached out to the towel rail for support it came off the wall. Today was not going to be a good day. I stormed out of the bathroom more pissed than when I'd entered it.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone make as much noise as that in the shower ... other than Rose and Emmett obviously. Actually the language was pretty similar." Edward turned to me smirking. I wanted to rip off his head and bang it against a wall.

"Don't fucking start. I am not in the mood for you to be a dick. This is all your fault." His expression altered and he was instantly worried. Good.

"Whats the matter baby?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap. He kissed my head and I stopped trying to wriggle out of his embrace. Taking a deep breath of his sweet scent I buried my face in his chest and felt the sobs rising. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down. I couldn't help it, I felt guilty for being so horrible to him, my shoulders started shaking and I broke down into his chest.

"Everythingsgoingwrongand and and Ohhhhhhhh EdwardithurtsandJacobscoming a- a- annnnnnndI'mhavingareallybadd- day. I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING!" He seemed to understand because he held me tighter and started kissing my head again.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" He voice was full of concern.

"M-m-my h- head and my t-t-toe." He kissed every inch of me, not in a sexual way, but in a loving, caring way.

We sat for a while him holding me until I was done crying. Then he washed my face with a warm flannel and handed me some clothes with an apologetic look on his face.

"I love you Bella but your towel has slipped too many times and I'm not sure I can resist for much longer." I smiled at him before bringing my lips to his, I dropped the towel and felt him grab for it thinking it was accidental. I pulled away and smiled again, this time menacingly. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. He hadn't dressed yet so I reached down and stroked his already hard length through its cotton restraint. He groaned as I reached inside his boxers and slid my hand gently down the shaft.

"You like that?" I tried my most seductive voice possible and I swear he nearly came in his pants as I took his earlobe between my teeth. He nodded frantically before I whipped hi boxers down, spanked his ass and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Tough titties big boy, I haven't forgiven you for my wake up call." His face was priceless as he realised he wasn't getting any after all, he honestly looked like he was about to cry. I threw my head back and laughed as he waddled into the bathroom, boxers round his ankles.

I took my time deciding on an outfit. I didn't want to push it in Jacob's face that my friends had a lot of money. I needed something simple, which was not possible when Alice stocked your wardrobe. I settled on a pair of skinny jeans, Edwards navy blue polo shirt and plimsolls. I threw my hair into a ponytail and sat on the bed, Edward had been watching some really crap soap that I expected Alice would know everything about. I grinned cheekily as he came out of the bathroom. Drips of water rolling across every muscle on his chest and I could feel the fire in my panties. He positioned himself behind me and his fingers lightly touched my waist.

"You don't play fair Swan." His lips met my neck and my insides melted. I groaned. I had a one way ticket to high and dry city only I wouldn't be very dry. His hands ghosted my hips and I gasped. He was barely touching me and he had this effect on my body. I reached my arms above me and wound my fingers into his messy bronze locks. His hair was deceiving, it looked messy and unkempt but it was the softest hair I had ever touched, as if my hands were meant to find their way into it. He slid his hands into my jeans and began rubbing circles on my clit. I pulled away. He wasn't gonna use my own tricks on me. He pulled me back into him and continued pleasuring me.

"I'm not mean like you." He mumbled into my neck, nipping slightly as if to enforce the 'you'

My breathing was heavy, I wanted to kiss him, look at his eyes. Something intimate but he wouldn't let me turn around.

"Now now Bella." It felt a little kinky to be told what to do. I kind of liked it. His free hand reached under my shirt and traced my nipples through my bra. I was rapidly getting closer to my release and I could feel his fingers working faster. My breathing got even heavier and I could feel it coming.

"Edward." I whispered. He threw me onto the bed and pulled my jeans down. He dropped his towel and thrust into me hard, I came as his pace picked up. He shortly followed. It was my turn to waddle to the bathroom, I really didn't want his spunk running down my leg. As I re entered the room, having sorted my self out, he was fully dressed and thumbing his car keys.

"Bella, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't.. you should get the morning after pill." Why did he look so ashamed after sex? I chuckled before throwing him the leaflet from my pill box. His face lit up as he realised what the little piece of paper meant. I wasn't going to be getting pregnant any time soon. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen. I was just gonna be done when you'd come. Make up for last night? But when you said my name. I couldn't contain myself, I very nearly ruined your towel."

I kissed him softly.

"I love you Edward. Any time you wanna spring a little surprise like that on me, feel free."

"And I love you.... I did have something in mind." He took my face in his hands and went to kiss me, as my cell started ringing. We both sighed.

"Hello?"

"Bellend. Get your ass to the airport. Jacob Black has landed." I closed my eyes and let out another sigh before assuring Jake I was leaving any second. Edward kissed me goodbye before I got into my mini.

I walked up to the arrivals gate to find Jacob asleep on a bench. He'd really grown in the few months I hadn't seen him. He must be well over 6ft tall now. His shiny black hair was cut short, I actually preferred it that way, he looked less like a girl. I stifled a giggle. His muscles were huge. Definitely bigger than Edwards and probably bigger than Emmett's. I had to admit he looked good, he was no Edward, but he had his own kind of appeal. I'm more of a brain over brawn girl thought. I gave him a hard shove, he awoke confused and looked around him for whoever disturbed his slumber. As his eyes adjusted, he realised I was standing in front of him and squeezed me into the the tightest hug in the world.

"Bella. It's so good to see you."

"You too. Jake." I actually meant it this time. Seeing Jacob brought back all my memories from Phoenix. I wish there was a way Phoenix and England could be one place.

On the journey home Jacob and I discussed everything that had happened since I left. When we pulled up at my house he ran up to the house and grabbed Charlie, who was eagerly waiting at the front door, pulling him into a hug as huge as the one I had received. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Jake how long are you staying?" I noticed Charlie look at the floor as Jake looked at him confused.

"Bella didn't Charlie tell you?" I shook my head. " We're moving into the house next door. Billy's arriving next week. I came down early to set things up."

Oh Hell No.

AN- Hellllooooo Jacob Black. Hope you liked that one. Let me know. :)

I don't really have a regular updating schedule, I just update when I have time, so be sure to turn on story alert too.


	11. My Hometown

**AN- here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**

I sat at the table staring at the floor, Charlie had taken the day off work and since Jacob was here we went out to work. Him and Jacob were involved in a conversation about some kind of sport when the waitress came over.

"I'll have the risotto please." I gave the waitress my order and turned to Charlie, who hadn't noticed her presence. "Dad!" He turned to reprimand me for interrupting his man moment but noticed the waitress and smiled apologetically before informing her that he and Jacob would both be having rare steak. I shuddered at the thought.

Jacobs bombshell had shocked me at first but then I was happy. My old best friend and my new best friends would be in the same place. With Jacob living in my house until theirs is fixed up, he was definitely going to discover the new Bella. I'd shown him to his room, then left him to get packed and informed Edward. Jacob was invited to Jaspers tonight and Edward was adamant that I actually invited him. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed the food arriving.

"Jake?" He probably won't want to come.

"Bellend." He said through a mouthful of steak. Boys are gross.

"Um, I'm sort of meeting my friends tonight, did you wanna come?" I tried my hardest to sound like I wanted him there.

"Sure that would be awesome." He beamed at me from across the table. Was this boy immune to jet-lag? Charlie glanced at me across the table a warning look on his face. Charlie had an idea of what we got up to when he wasn't around, he'd witnessed a drunk and disorderly Emmett on multiple occasions the most recent earning him a night in a cell. Hell he even caught me and Alice smoking a joint in my room once but he never said anything to me. As Chief of Police he should technically have me arrested but he never did. I wasn't so sure he was going to be so relaxed about me exposing Jacob to my new habits however.

I was looking for my left shoe, I had the right one so it couldn't be too far. After searching every inch of my room and promising myself I'd clean up tomorrow as I couldn't see a single inch of my floor, I went to look downstairs. I was on a mission, so focused on my target I didn't notice the 6ft 3 muscle man standing just outside my door. I yelped as I collided with Jacobs hard chest.

"Woah Bellend." He caught me before we both tumbled down the stairs, I looked up apologetically noticing he was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. I couldn't help but ogle him, I felt guilty seeing as I had a wonderful boyfriend who loved me, I wasn't interested in Jacob. Though for a brief second I wondered how Jacobs naked body would feel flush against mine. My cheeks burned with my blush.

"Jesus Jake, you nearly gouged my eye out with your nipple." I tried to recover myself. The thought was still imprinted in my brain and I couldn't help but notice Jacob had an 8 pack. My eyes followed his wanker's 'tache down to the edge of his towel, where a perfect 'v' formed. I shut my eyes and thought of Edward. His dazzling green eyes, the way his hair was impossible to control, his cheeky little smirk after he'd made me come, how amazing his creamy white torso looked against my bedsheets. I cleared my throat. "Why are you skulking around outside my door half naked anyway?" He grinned at me.

"Silly Bella, my room doesn't have an en suite, I used Charlie's. Not that I'm complaining of course." I laughed at him before continuing the search for my left shoe. I really hope I wasn't going to be alone around Jake too much, I think it might begin to be a problem.

Jaspers house was fairly large. The outside was so pretty, his parents were obviously keen gardeners. The house was made from red bricks with ivy creeping up the side, it was clearly a very old house and the décor was fitting. The front lawn was huge, with beds full of little white flowers, the back was more like a field than a garden, with separate areas for the patio, lawn and greenhouses. Jacob stared at everything as I led him around the side of the house and through the back door. Jaspers golden retriever, Max, jumped up and started licking my face.

"Max bed! Hey Bella. Hi you must be Jacob, I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you." Jasper stretched his hand out for Jacob, his expression inviting. Jacob grasped his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you too man, your house is huge!" Jacob was still staring at every single thing his eyes fell upon in amazement. Jasper and I shared a laugh. Jacob thought Jasper's house was big, he hadn't seen Edward's. Jasper beckoned us through to the games room assuring us everyone was waiting to meet Jacob. I made a mental note to thank Jasper for being so welcoming later. Jasper's games room, was his entire attic. The walls were cream with a wooden floor I'm pretty sure was real oak. A plasma TV sat in the far corner of the room, with a million different games consoles surrounding it. There were 4 large, black leather sofas in this room, 2 in the area immediately in front of me, in front of the 'bar', 1 in front of the plasma and the fourth separating the pool table and the dart board. Before I could introduce everyone to Jacob a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a familiar pair of lips on the hollow behind my ear.

"Hey baby, I missed you." His breath smelt like Jack Daniels and cigarettes which I had to say was strangely appealing.

"I missed you too." I turned myself around in his arms and planted a light kiss on his lips. "But you're distracting me from introducing my guest." He spun me around again and rested his head on my shoulder. I flashed a smile at Jacob.

"Everyone this is Jacob." He gave a quick wave and looked at Rosalie. Emmett quickly grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Emmett. This is my girlfriend Rosalie." Emmett's shoulders seemed to broaden and I swear he emphasised the word _my. _Rosalie tutted and held her hand out to Jacob.

"I am capable of introducing myself Emmett McCarty. Hi Jacob, nice to meet you." She smiled at him gently. Before turning to smack Emmett's arm. Alice bounced across the room, her skirt fluttering around her and Jasper put his hands on her shoulder, smiling.

"Hi Jacob. I'm Alice." She pulled him into a tight hug. Alice was too friendly sometimes, but Jacob didn't seem to mind. "Can I get you a beer?"

"Um that'd be great, sure, thanks." Jacob's eyes fell once again upon Rosalie. He was going to get in some real trouble if he wasn't careful. I chose that moment to grab Edward's hand and lead him over to Jake.

"Jake, this is Edward." I looked between the two guys, I suddenly felt a little nervous.

"Ah finally, the mysterious Edward. Hey man." Jacob and Edward shook hands quickly.

"Hi. How was your flight? You must be pretty tired?" I left my two boys to themselves while I went to get myself a beer. I honestly don't know what I was worried about, they were getting along fine. The only possible complication I could see was Jacob's obvious attraction to Rosalie. I didn't blame him. She truly was beautiful, especially tonight, she was wearing a little red dress with a black cardigan and heels. Reasonably modest but still fucking sexy. Alice stood next to me as I watched the guys take a seat in front of the plasma. Emmett picked up the controller for Guitar Hero and I vaguely heard him telling Jacob he'd show him how it's done.

"I'm sorry Emmett's being a bit of a jackass Bella. I don't know what's got into him tonight." Rosalie handed me a cigarette before placing one in her own mouth. As I lit it I couldn't help but notice how stunning Rosalie looked when she was smoking.

"I think I do. Jacob seems to have found some eye candy. I don't blame him. You look gorgeous Rose." I heard a small cough beside me. "As do you Alice. Of course." She giggled in return.

"So Bella. Care to explain that sparkle in your eye?" Rosalie was watching me carefully as she flicked her ash in the ashtray. Alice had seated herself on the floor in front of me. Clearly she wanted answers too. I looked away but couldn't stop the smile that was rapidly spreading across my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose." Alice's mouth fell open and she looked to Rosalie.

"You did it! You banged my cousin!!!" I flushed a brighter red than I'd flushed before. I looked up through my eyelashes to find Edward watching me a smile on his face. He winked when we made eye contact.

"How was it Bella? Did you like it? How big is he?.." Rosalie's eyes seemed to light up.

Alice threw her hands in the air. "Woah Rose, too far. He's my cousin you know, How would you like it If I told you all about Jasper." They quickly began innocently bickering and I chose the moment to sneak over to Edward. He grabbed my hands and held them behind my back.

"Isabella Swan, I think you are currently in boy territory, a very dangerous place for a girl like you." He whispered into my ear, his stubble tickling my neck. I wanted nothing more than to drag him off to Jaspers bedroom and have my way with him right then, but I had more respect for Jaspers house.

"Well then, I hope you're going to protect me from those big, nasty boys." I nipped at his ear, which was just within my reach.

"Oh Bella, I'm afraid I can't be trusted to do that, I might just whisk you away and fuck you senseless. After all I could be described as one of those big, nasty boys." I groaned out loud at the thought.

"Please." I practically begged into his ear. I suddenly heard booming laughter from the direction of the boys. I looked up to see everybody watching Edward and I. I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Looks like Eddie-boy is getting his dick wet tonight." Emmett was beaming. I wanted to hit him, there was no need for that in front of Jacob. Edward sighed, kissed me softly and went to turn away but I stopped him.

"I guess we'll have to hold that thought for Paris." He looked at me, his face a picture of happiness before crashing his lips to mine forcefully. I could really see myself coming back from France with a waddle. Edward made me hot. All the time.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed that one, don't forget to review. I love hearing your views!! Suggestions are welcome! I'll try and include as many as I can. **


	12. Hungry Eyes

**AN- This is a very smutty chapter, beware. There's going to be several of these before the metaphorical poopoo hits the fan. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always let me know.**

I hate airports. I hate waiting. I didn't see why we couldn't drive, France really isn't that far from England. I was throwing a hissy fit. It was 2am and our flight had been delayed. I was currently stretched out in a row of seats with my head in Edwards lap. I thought about the moment I'd agreed to go on this stupid trip. I was caught up in the aftermath of his kiss, of course I wanted to spend my new year with Edward but were we really ready to be jetting off across Europe. I knew I loved him but Paris seems like the kind of thing 40 year olds do when they need to spice up their sex lives. In the end though this was going to make Edward happy and that's all I cared about.

Charlie had been slightly less than impressed when Jake and I had stumbled to our rooms at 6am. He was just getting up and caught us red-handed. I knew he wouldn't punish me but Jacob nearly laid one in his pants. I'd attempted to tell him about Paris but it had come out in a mix of words and then I forgot about it. It was only when he'd asked what I was packing for that I remembered he didn't know. He'd simply shook his head and told Jake they were eating out again.

"Bella honey, are you awake? They just called our flight."

I don't know what the flight was like, I couldn't even tell you what the film was because I fell asleep as soon as we'd boarded. I also couldn't tell you what French airport looked like or the rental car or even the outside of the hotel. Right now I was waking up in the fanciest hotel room I'd ever seen. I sat upright and ran my hands through my hair. I was in a four poster bed, the drapes were deep red and matched the upholstery of the big squishy armchair in the corner. The bedsheets were gold silk and they felt amazing against my legs. I threw the covers back and walked out of the bedroom. I was met by a pair of green eyes watching me from another armchair in the centre of what appeared to be our own private lounge. I tried to take in the surroundings with it's impossibly high ceilings and beautifully patterned wallpaper but I couldn't resist those eyes for long.

Planting myself in Edwards lap I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Finally, you're awake." I smiled at him sweetly.

"What time is it?"

"2." My mouth dropped open. I never slept that late, ever!

"Edward Masen, you let me sleep away most of the day!" I threw my hands against his chest.

"I'm sorry, but you look so cute when you sleep." He showered my head with kisses. I smiled up at him before realising I hadn't brushed my teeth. I excused myself and ran for the bathroom. It was as if a Greek God had thrown up in here. It was all white marble, with pillars around the bathtub, that looked as if 40 people could wash at the same time. I brushed my teeth quickly before stripping and jumping in the shower. I let the water cascade down my back for a few minutes, before reaching for my shampoo. A pair of hands snaked around my waist and I dropped the bottle.

"Sorry baby, did I make you jump." I wasn't capable of answering him. He was nibbling at my neck, the one place that rendered me powerless to him. I let out a long moan before turning to him. My lips found his and they moved together gracefully. His hands grazed my waist and he pulled me closer, his obvious arousal poking my stomach. I lathered my hands with shower gel and grasped his cock, our lips never breaking contact. He moaned into my mouth as I slid my hand up and down his shaft, occasionally bringing my thumb over the tip. It wasn't long before I felt him shoot against my thigh, his contents running down my leg. My mouth still hadn't left his. He took my face in his hands and pulled away, smiling before leaning me against the wall. He slid down my body and hooked my legs over his shoulders. I felt very dangerous in this position. If I slipped one tiny bit, I'd fall on my ass and bring Edward down with me. I lost my train of thought as I felt his tongue circle my bud. I gripped handfuls of his hair and pulled. He hissed into me and his movements became faster. I cried out as he plunged 2 fingers into me, thrusting them in and out quickly. He kissed my clit before curling his finger up inside of me. I felt my walls contract around his fingers and I screamed his name as I felt the waves of my orgasm crash through me. He shifted himself upward and our lips met again. He reached for the soap and washed me gently, exploring every part of my body. I'd never experienced anything as intimate before, he'd shower every clean part of skin with a million kisses before moving on to the next part. He turned me around and lathered my hair with shampoo, breathing in the scent before rinsing it. He reached for the conditioner but I stopped him. He obviously didn't realise how much he was turning me on. I crashed my mouth against his, pulled him out of the shower and leaned against one of the pillars. I hitched my legs up around his hip and pulled his as close as possible. I could feel his second erection of the day, very close to my entrance.

"Stop pussying around Masen and fuck me." My breathing was ragged as I whispered in his ear. He growled in response and thrust into me hard. I wrapped both my legs around his waist as he sucked and nipped at my neck. He reached one hand forward and rubbed at my clit, I reached my second orgasm of the day 5 minutes after.

"Bella, if we're ever going to leave this room. You need to get dressed." Edward was still trying to catch his breath as we slumped against the wall in the bathroom. I searched his jeans pockets, which he had obviously discarded in a hurry by the door to the bathroom and pulled out his cigarettes. I had recently discovered there was no better cigarette than the one after sex. I lay on the bathroom floor, watching my boyfriend trying to keep himself awake. Apparently Emmett always fell asleep after sex. Rosalie hadn't been shy in informing me about hers and Emmett's sex life.

"Bella Swan, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He dragged his body up to meet mine and kissed my lips softly. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face for the rest of the day. Edward made me truly happy and I couldn't imagine myself without him any more. OK so we'd only been together for 3 months, it just felt like so much longer.

We had a pretty busy day. He'd dragged me to the top of the Eiffel Tower and proclaimed his love for me at the top. A little corny, but hey I wasn't complaining. We saw L'Arc de Triomphe, the Notre Dame Cathedral and then to the Cimetière du Père Lachais. He claimed it was because he wanted to show me Oscar Wilde's grave but we happened to spend the majority of our time in front of Jim Morrison's. When we returned to the hotel I was exhausted. I lay stretched out on the bed staring at the ceiling, I felt a shift in the mattress next to me.

"Are you hungry love?" I didn't need to answer his question seeing as my stomach rumbled making me jump.

"Edward I don't want to go anywhere, can we get room service please? I think my feet will fall off if I have to do any more walking." He smiled at me and showed me the phone that was already in his hand. Several moments later we were tucking into a giant pepperoni pizza.

"So much for French cuisine."

"Bells, you're so sexy when you talk with your mouth full." I threw a piece of pepperoni at his face and it landed on his nose. I doubled up in laughter, bits of pizza flying out of my mouth as I did so. I thought this would disgust him but he laughed along with me. Of course, his mouth wasn't full. Edward had so much more class than I did.

After we'd eaten I slung on Edward's We Are Scientists shirt and clambered into bed. He appeared moments later in pyjama bottoms, carrying a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. We sat on the bed for hours talking about everything and anything, when the wine ran out I curled up into his chest and pulled the covers up to my chin. Around midnight Edward began kissing my hair and humming a tune I didn't recognise. The combination of his kisses, his humming, his scent and most of all his warmth rapidly lulled me into a deep slumber.

I awoke to the feeling of the bed shifting. My hands automatically reached out to pull Edward back to me, only he didn't seem to be there. Reluctantly, I allowed my eyes to flicker open to find him sitting at the end of the bed, a tray with a large silver plate cover, a bottle of orange label and a single red rose. I smiled encouragingly and patted the space on the bed beside me.

"Des fraises mademoiselle?" Edward pulled the dome from the platter, resulting in a metallic sound resonating through the room. My face fell upon the plate full of ripe, juicy strawberries which were delicately drizzled with cream. I realised something in that moment. My boyfriend, who had woken me up with champagne and strawberries on the morning of new years eve, was absolutely perfect. I pulled him in for a kiss, I had to keep it quick because I really didn't want to waste those strawberries. I went to reach for one but Edward slapped my hand away.

"Edward, you can't tempt me with strawberries and not let me have any!" I saw a brief flash of mischief on his face before he poured out two glasses of champagne and handed me the first. We clinked our glasses together before raising them to drink. I've always love the felling of champagne bubbles popping against my tongue, ever since my first glass one Christmas. It reminded me of home, of Phoenix and of my Mom. I hadn't forgiven her, but I still missed her. She did give birth to me after all. Edward drained his glass quickly before reaching into his pocket for something.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I bit my lip and nodded, I had an idea of where this might be leading, my theory was confirmed as Edward pulled out a black silk blindfold and secured it over my eyes. I felt him pull my arms and tie them behind my back with what I could only assume was ribbon. It felt weird not being able to see. I sensed Edwards lips near mine, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. I whimpered as he kissed me softly, I wanted nothing more than to grab hold of his hair and pull him closer to me. He moved away and I heard him pick a strawberry from the bowl and then felt the tiny little hairs brush my lips as he pushed it slowly into my mouth. I made the effort to suck it slowly, the juices running down my chin as I did so. Edward quickly cleaned my chin with his tongue and I felt butterflies in my stomach as he did so. I was unbelievably turned on in that moment, I think my wetness was probably visible. I felt Edward's smooth hands running up my legs, he paused at my thigh and nipped at it gently. I unconsciously bucked my hips towards him. The feeling of his breath against my panties as he silently chuckled at my anguish caused me to moan loudly. His fingers snaked into crotch of my knickers, grazing my folds. I felt goosebumps erupt across my whole body, my breathing impossibly fast. It wasn't going to be long before I came. His fingers continued to brush lightly against my slit, his lips meeting my hip bone as his free hand slipped my underwear down. When I was free of the tiny black 'thing' Alice and Rosalie had insisted I bring, he plunged a finger inside of me, my back arched and I moaned even louder. Everything felt completely different when sight is taken away, I felt his tongue lightly press against my nub and I reached my peak, coming down from my orgasm I realised Edward wasn't stopping any time soon. He plunged another finger in and curved them upwards and I reached my 2nd orgasm. I was unbelievably sweaty, I could feel my hair sticking to my forehead but I was enjoying myself far too much to care. His tongue further explored my folds, his left hand reaching up under my shirt to tweak my nipple. I couldn't help but tense my thighs, trapping his head between them as I reached my third orgasm. Edward broke contact with my body for a few seconds before I felt his lips on mine again.

"I love you Edward Masen." He untied my wrists and my hands flew into his hair, he lifted the blindfold gently and I was met by those beautiful green eyes.

"As I love you Isabella Swan." I didn't care that I looked like shit or that my breath stunk, I didn't even care that I was sitting in a wet patch that I'd created. All I could think about was the fact that my boyfriend had given me three orgasms in half an hour, I had high expectations for the rest of the day and from now on blindfolds were going to be a regular feature in the bedroom.

**AN- I warned you!! Filth!! .... you loved it though right? Let me know.**

**Edward **** + Paris = xxxx get it?? Edward over Bella plus Paris equals multiples?!! **

**Bella**

**Guess I'll keep my jokes to myself in the future yeah?**


	13. Cops 'n Robbers

"Baby, why won't you tell me what we're doing tonight?" I was trying my best seductive moves on Edward. Wearing nothing but his checked shirt and a black satin thong I threw my arms around his head and pushed my tits towards him. I pressed my lips to his softly before taking his lower lip between my teeth and nibbling gently. I pushed my hips flush against his and sighed, rubbing myself slightly against his growing erection. His hands gripped my waist and he moved me harder against his groin, his hard on poking me between my folds. I let out a small moan into his mouth as his hands gripped my ass cheeks.

"You Isabella Swan are a dirty little minx." I chuckled throatily against the skin of his neck that I was now planting kisses on. He hooked his fingers under the sides of my panties, brushing the tips of his fingers softly across my clit, before whipping them away, the elastic making a snapping noise as it met my skin. He spanked my ass and smirked playfully as he unhooked my arms from around him. "Two can play at that one love. Now go get your stinky little bum in the shower."

My mouth fell open and I stared at him in utter disbelief. No he was not doing this to me. He was not going to tease me like that and get away with it. I pursed my lips and spun around towards the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and immediately started crashing around. I wanted him to know I was pissed so I threw the shower door open, letting it crash against the wall and cursed loudly when it hit me and nearly knocked me over. I stripped and threw my clothes against the door in some vain attempt at making some more noise. I washed my hair and body angrily and once again threw the door again against the wall on my way out. I made my way into the bedroom in just as much of a rage as I was when I entered. I was surprised Edward hadn't come into the bathroom to apologise, its the sort of thing he'd do. He wasn't around though. I went into the bedroom half expecting him to be on the bed but he wasn't. Something else was though.

Lying across the bed was a beautiful mint green ball gown and a set of real pearls. I wanted to cry, I felt so guilty for being angry. I held the dress up against me. It was a strapless A – line Vera Wang dress with a side draped bodice. Gosh Alice would be proud of me. I reached for my cell and dialled Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the room, I thought you were mad at me?" I sniffed subtly but it was no use I knew he knew I was crying.

"I was until I saw this fucking dress. It's beautiful Edward!" My voice cracked as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"It suits you perfectly then baby." A voice came from behind me and I jumped up into Edwards arms, throwing my phone to the floor.

"I love you Edward, I'm sorry I was nasty. It's beautiful thank you so much." He smiled at me and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying you big sillyhead?" he kissed my forehead lightly as I squeezed him closer to me.

"Because! I can't believe you'd do something like this." I couldn't seem to get close enough.

"Well you needed something to wear to the opera tonight. I couldn't very well let you go naked now could I. As tempting as that is I want all of this..." He ran his hands from the tops of my shoulders to my thighs. "To myself." He was taking me to the motherfucking opera in Paris. I didn't even give a shit what we saw. It was the opera in French. I wouldn't understand a word anyway.

"Shut. up." He laughed through his nose before kissing my neck. I leaned to the side to give him better access and ran my fingers along the hem of his shirt. "Baby you're wearing too many clothes. I don't like it." He laughed against me before moving back and lifting his arms so I could remove his shirt. I scraped my nails down his chest, his nipples instantly hardening as I grazed them. He groaned into my mouth before placing one hand on my face and swiftly removing my towel with the other. I leaned my body against his. Desperate for him to touch me. I was pretty sure he could feel the heat rising from my core.

"I love you Bella." He told my eyes as he walked my backwards towards the bed, My knees hit the edge and he lowered me gently onto the soft duvet below. I nodded and ran my fingers down his chest reaching for his the button on his jeans but he slapped my hand away, shaking his head and his mouth began it descent against my body. I whimpered as his arms left contact with me but was quickly distracted from that thought as he swiped his tongue along my folds.

"Oh Edward." I moaned loudly. I honestly didn't care who heard. Anyone else would do the same thing in my position. His expert application of the precise amount of tongue and fingers brought me to my climax in minutes and his lips began moving back towards my face. I soon as I could feel his breath on my face, my lips began their search for his and my hands tangled in his hair.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Bella." I heard his jeans hit the floor and he nudged my knees apart with the hand that wasn't caressing my face. I spread wide for him and hooked my heels over his shoulders as he entered me slowly, filling me completely.

"Fuck Bella. So deep." He panted against my skin. I smiled encouragingly and wiggled my hips slightly against him. He hissed and immediately began thrusting at a reasonable speed. I brought my hips up to meet his every thrust and shortly began to feel my second orgasm creeping up on me. The boy made my insides very fucking happy.

"Edward I'm gonna... Oh Fuck right there... Ahhh"

"Me too baby. Me.. too." His pace quickened as did my breathing. My whole body went rigid as I felt my orgasm about to wash over me. I cried out as we came together and he slumped on top of me.

"Do you know how fucking amazing it is to hear you say my name when you come baby?" He rolled off of me and pulled me into his chest. I smiled at him.

"Do you know how amazing it is that you refuse to let me off with just the one orgasm?" I snuggled close to him and began running my fingers along his torso.

"Let you off?" He pulled his head up to look at me.

"You know what I meant shutup." I smacked him playfully and giggled as his grip on my sides became tighter.

"No Edward don't! No please. Ahhh" He flipped me onto my back and began violently tickling my sides.

"How do you like that Swan?" He beamed down at me form above, still tickling all my most sensitive tickle spots.

"No... Edward.. Please... I'm .. Gonna .. Peee." He stopped immediately and pulled away from me.

"Eww Bella. No Peeing in my bed!" I laughed as I brought my lips back to his.

"You're gonna pay for that one Cullen." he raised one eyebrow at me and I threw my head back laughing.

"Close your eyes. No peeking or you'll ruin it." He threw the covers over his head and I jumped off the bed heading for the wardrobe.

I slipped on the fishnet stockings and black stilettos Alice had sneaked into my case and prepared to put on the one thing I would never resort to. Rosalie had my thanks at this particular moment in time though. I pulled on the tiny black hot pants, the black lace bra with a mostly open white shirt and pulled the black Police hat on my head. So help me God if Charlie ever found this. I was about to walk over to the bed when I spotted Edwards sunglasses on the dresser and popped them on for effect. I twirled the fluffy pink handcuffs around my finger as I ordered Edward to open his eyes. I swear they nearly flew out of his head.

"Mr Cullen I have reason to believe you are in violation of code 110225. Licking and entering. Are you familiar with the charge?" Edwards mouth dropped open. I wasn't surprised to be honest, I was surprising myself with my confidence but Edward was going to play along. Or I'd do something really mean.

"Mr Cullen. I asked you a question." he blinked a few times before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"I .. I can't say I am. What is the charge Officer Swan?" I tried to fight back the smile at the obvious lust in his eyes. I got closer to the bed and his hands reached out to grab me.

"Oh No Mr Cullen, I guess I'm gonna have to restrain you after all. Hands behind your back." I couldn't help but let a small smile slip when he groaned as I slipped the handcuffs on his wrists.

"The only acceptable form of punishment for this type of crime is reciprocation Mr Cullen do you understand?" I swear his eyes almost rolled back into his sockets as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Bella kiss me. I need to touch you." He tried to lean forward to meet my lips but I moved away.

"It's Officer Swan to you Mr Cullen." I trailed my finger lightly from his jaw right down to his belly button.

"Officer Swan please, I'm begging you. As a final request?" He truly did look tortured. I ghosted my lips across his quickly before pulling back to stare into his eyes. I let him suck in my bottom lip before I pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I love you baby."

I slid myself down his body and took his entire length into my mouth. I sucked hard at first then slightly softer, occasionally brushing my tongue across the tip and using my hand aswell. As I stroked the bit of skin between his balls and his cock I felt him tighten before exploding into my mouth. I cleaned him quickly with my tongue before bringing my face back to his.

"Did you like that baby?" I smiled against his lips.

"You have no idea Bella. Now undo these fucking handcuffs, I need to touch you." I smiled at him before reaching around to release him. The second the cuffs sprang open he had me pinned on my back and was tearing off my clothes. It was mere seconds before I felt him plunge into me forcefully. I cried out once again in ecstasy. His fingers found my nub and he circled it hard bringing me to another release seconds before he met his own.

Paris was going to make my vagina sore.

**AN – let me know what you think of that one! I know it's been a while, but I wanted to catch up with my other story aswell. Feel free to check it out if you haven't already. And please please please review. I'll love you long time?**


	14. Lady Marmalade

A/N .. bonjour mes amis!! Hahah translations are down there \/\/\/\/

The opera was beautiful. I honestly didn't understand a word but I melted inside every time Edward leaned over and whispered the male protagonists lines in my ear. I was beginning to discover the French language was a massive fucking turn on. No wonder Europeans had a reputation for having dirty sex. If all the men in America spoke like that I'd probably jump them all.

I was glad we had our own private box as it meant we could be as touchy feely as we liked and Edward seemed to like very much so when I rubbed him off through his pants.

The opera finished at half 11 and everyone made their way into the bar area where champagne was being passed around in preparation for 12 o'clock. I was honestly having a complete outer body experience at that moment. I was in Paris, drinking actual champagne. Not that fizzy wine Charlie liked to buy. This stuff was like $200 a bottle. Not only that but I was wearing a dress I couldn't even afford to buy with my college savings fund and I had just watched an opera with the most gorgeous manboy on the planet. Who just happened to be all mine. I leaned across and planted a sloppy champagne fuelled kiss on his perfectly wonderful lips, just because I could. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close as we walked out onto the patio area.

"Not that I'm complaining but what exactly was that for?" He brushed a stray hair from my face with his fingers before planting a gentle kiss on my nose.

"For being you." I smiled up at him. Taking in his amazing features. I swear I'll never get sick of looking at that face. He poked my nose.

"Oi you. Stop staring at me." He chuckled lightly as I lightly slapped his chest. I curled into him and inhaled his scent.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. But seriously. If you get this affectionate I'm gonna get you to drink expensive champagne more often." I smiled and kissed his neck quickly.

I was a little tipsy. Hey the bubbles went to my head but I meant it.

"Honestly Edward. I can't see myself with anyone but you. I love you so much. Don't ever leave me okay?" My voice cracked a little at the though of him actually leaving me. I wasn't sure I'd cope if it ever happened. He kissed my hair before bringing me to look at him.

"Hey you. I'm never leaving you got that. I'm in this for the long run baby. I love you more than life itself. In fact. You are my life now." I crushed my lips to his in probably the most passionate kiss I had ever witnessed. It was better than the ones in films.

I could hear the countdown in the background.

" dix.. neuf.. huit.." I opened my eyes to look at him. He was one step ahead. My hands found their place on the side of his face. " trois... deux .. uno... "

Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bonne Année Madamemoiselle Swan." He whispered against my lips and my breath caught in my throat. I tried to stop myself from moaning.

"Oh you like that huh?" His eyes suddenly lit up with a wicked glint and his crooked smile appeared. I tried to press my lips to his to stop him. I wasn't sure I'd be able to control myself and there were a lot of people. A lot of very rich, older French people. Who knew exactly what he was saying. I was too slow though.

" Je veux passe la reste de ma vie avec vous" how is it possible to be this turned on by an accent I had no idea what he was saying but it had to be romantic.

"Oh Edward." He put a finger to my mouth to shush me before whispering in my ear.

"Tu es pour moi la plus belle." I groaned into his neck and began kissing it with every intention of persuading him to take me back to the room. It seemed to work as he started pulling me towards a taxi.

Once inside he began smothering my face in kisses, not gentle soft ones. Needy, desiring kisses. I wasn't complaining. I was about to ruin this dress if he didn't get me out of it soon enough. His hands were everywhere as if he'd never touched my body before.

Funny how journeys seem to go quickly when your mouth is other wise occupied. I didn't even realise we had pulled up outside the hotel until Edward stuffed the driver a wad of notes and gathered me in his arms. He carried me the whole way to the room, his mouth never leaving my skin and I giggled the entire way. Man champagne turned me into a floozy.

I decided to make use of the only French I knew in the elevator.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Edward looked at me before laughing his head off.

"Fait-il chaud ici, ou c'este juste vous?" He was still laughing as he said that. I recognised the word chaude as being hot. I swore to myself if he was using cheesy chat up lines to get me into bed I would kill him.

We burst through the door to our room and it looked as if Edward was contemplating where to drop me.

"Bella. Allons-nous fair l'amore sur le sofa ou le lit?" I knew enough of the lingo to work out he was asking me bed or sofa. I only wish I knew the French for 'I don't care just fuck me!' But I didn't so instead I went for

"Le sofa! Le sofa!" I called out loudly. Honestly it was only cos it was closer. He gave me a knowing wink, his eyes thick with lust. I swear the French thing was doing funny things to my pussy.

He lay me across the couch and began tearing his clothes off like he couldn't get naked quick enough. I knew that feeling. I tried to slip my dress off as quickly as possible without ruining it but it was taking longer than I expected. Edward looked down to see me struggling and again his crooked grin appeared before he ripped the dress from the skirt to the bust area, revealing my naked body. Underwear was not an option with that dress. I was torn between kicking his ass for ruining the most beautiful dress I had ever owned and finding him incredibly fucking sexy. I didn't have time to consider the second option as his lips found my nipples. He bit gently, causing my back to rise off of the couch and I cried out.

He chuckled against my skin, before trailing his fingers down my body until they found my dripping wet core. I elicited another cry of pleasure as his fingers plunged into me, his thumb circling my clit. He brought his face to mine, still working me with his fingers and whispered in my ear.

"Je t'aime de tout mon coeur."

That did it. I was close enough from the groping in the cab and his French sent me over the edge.

"Oh Fuck Edward!" He growled next to my ear, I loved it when he was animalistic. I knew I hadn't had my fill yet though and nor had he.

"I don't know what the fucking French for it is Edward but I need your cock now. I need you inside me." He kissed me hard as he flung each of my legs over his shoulders and got himself nestled between them. He kissed my forehead softly before plunging into me deep and forceful.

"Ungghhhhh" I'd needed this contact since he wished me a Happy New Year. I reached up and bit his shoulder. He grunted in ecstasy before shifting my leg higher, hitting a completely new spot. My thoughts were no longer coherent.

Edward.

Tobacco and champagne.

Unngghhh.

Like that.

Oh God!

Bite me.

French.

UUUUUUNNNGGHHHH

Oh Fuck it I'm cumming again!

"Je Jouis! Je Jouis!" Edward suddenly started shouting French at me again. I was grateful for the gesture but really I'd just come and my legs were all wobbly and my head was swirling. I didn't have it in me to get turned on again but anyone in the hotel who didn't already know what we were up to would now. Seconds later he flopped down on top of me, sweat bead forming on his forehead. I brushed his hair aside as I reached for his cigarettes placing one in each of our mouths. I lit mine and then his. Kissing him softly on the nose.

"I'm not going to lie Edward. That was fucking awesome." He chuckled and rolled over so we were both looking at the ceiling.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

**AN okay I know its short. But it's hot right. And it's pretty much the final moments in Paris. Anyway translations for you dirty perverts. Haha I'm not judging I LOVE IT!!**

**Bonne Anee Madamemoiselle Swan** – _Happy New Year Miss Swan_

**Je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous** – _I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

**Tu es pour moi la plus belle** – _You are for me the most beautiful._

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**- _Would you like to go to bed with me?_

**Fait-il chaud ici, ou c'este juste vous? **- _Is it hot in here or it is just you?_

**Allons-nous fair l'amore sur le sofa ou le lit?**- _Shall we do it on the couch or the bed?_

**Je t'aime de tout mon coeur** – _I love you with all my heart_

**Je jouis**-_ I'm cumming._

**See you got a chapter and a lesson in French. I think I deserve a review for that one. Lol.**


End file.
